Highway to family
by Darth Golondor
Summary: What if the big three decided that their children should bond with their wives? Chaos preprogrammed.
1. A plan by the big three

" _Zeus, you cheated on me again._ "

It was like everyday on Olympus. Zeus and Hera were arguing with each other again, because Zeus cheated on Hera for the thousands time again. But they were not the only arguing couple on Olympus. Poseidon and Amphitrite and also Hades and Persephone (because it was the Winter Solace) were arguing with each other about their husbands demigods.

"Your son is so rude. Every time I talk to him, he gives me a cold stare."

"Why did you had to cheat on me again? Am I not good enough for you, _my grace_?"

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were annoyed by their wives complaining. Although they were really annoying sometimes, the three of them loved their wives against of what everybody thought of them. They just couldn't understand why they won't accept their demigod children. It was not their fault that they were born.

"Zeus, do you love me?" Hera asked him sweetly.

"Yes, of course dear." he said in a almost boring voice.

"THEN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CHEAT ON ME?!" she screeched.

Zeus groaned. Everyday it was the same procedure. She did had a point, but didn't mean that she had to scream about it so loud. He couldn't do anything against his manly urges.

"Could I just not turn your son into a dandelion? I need a new accessors for my garden." Persephone said.

Hades rolled his eyes. "No, dear, you can't. I actually want my son to live a happy life as a human and not as a plant."

Persephone huffed and crossed her arms.

As the big three wives continues to complain, Poseidon turned to his brothers.

"Brothers, this has to stop. I can't really listen to my wife complaining about my demigod children anymore. We need to fix this problem." he said to them.

Zeus sighed. "You're right, but how we are going to do this. Our wives hate our children."

"Maybe we could make them do a bonding trip. Our wives and our children. So they could actually bond." Hades suggested.

Zeus and Poseidon turned to him around and stared at him in awe.

"What? Just because I live in the underworld, doesn't mean I can't give suggestions about bonding." Hades said as he noticed the awestruck faces of his brothers.

"No, I mean, it's just you never…" Poseidon began, but Zeus interrupted him.

"That's not the point. Your idea is actually good, brother, but how we are going to get our wives and children to accept the plan. They hate each other." Zeus said.

"I think we can manage this. I mean we are the lords and kings, right?" Poseidon said to calm them down. Deeply inside, he knew how hard it was going to be to convince their wives.

Zeus and Hades looked at each other. Their eyes reflected doubt about this plan, but then they nodded. Together the three of them went to their wives and talked to them.

"Dear?" Zeus asked.

"What?" Hera scoffed. The other two interrupted their discussion to listen to Zeus.

Zeus gulped. He knew that Hera was already in a bad mood. He knew that he couldn't make any mistake. Carefully he tried to explain the situation.

"Dear, you know how you, Amphitrite and Persephone always complained about our demigod children?" Zeus asked.

The three wives nodded.

Zeus took a deep breath. He looked back at his brothers and they gave him a reassuring smile and thumbs up.

"Well, you see. We thought you might not like them, because you actually don't know them. That's why we want to send you to a bonding trip for a week with them." Zeus explained with his most innocent voice.

For a while it was just silent. The three wives didn't say anything, they just looked at Zeus as if he was a madman. _Well, here we go._ Zeus thought and moments later they exploded.

"WHAT, YOU WANT ME TO BOND WITH YOUR BASTARD CHILDREN?"

"THIS IS THE WORST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!"

"THIS IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN IN A MILLION YEARS!"

All three of them were shouting uncontrollably through the room. They were practically tearing the whole Olympus down with their shouting. The other Olympians weren't there. They wisely decided to leave the arguing couples alone.

"QUIET!" shouted Zeus. He had enough of their rantings. Immediately the rantings stopped.

"Now, this is not a suggest. As the king of the gods, I command you to bond with our children." Zeus stated in his best king voice.

"You can't do that." Hera breathed.

Zeus sighed. "Wasn't it always you, who complained about a imperfect family. Now, here is your chance to make it perfect." _At least a little_ _bit_.

Hera huffed. "This is different. Those bastards don't count as family."

"Hera is right. Those are your children not ours. Why bother?" Amphitrite said. It seemed like the three of them didn't care about all of this. But deeply all of them knew that it bothered them that the demigod children weren't theirs.

"Look. Just do it alright. We will do anything for you for one day, if you do this, but please consider our suggestion." Hades said.

The wives looked at them suspicious. They knew that their husbands rarely keep their words. They looked at each other, then sighed.

"Alright, we will do it." Persephone said defeated.

The big three just wanted to do a celebration jump, when Hera interrupted them.

"But you better keep your promise. I already exactly know what I am going to do with you Zeus when I come back."

The big three gulped. They knew that they would be doomed.

"Well…so be it. But you must swear on the river of Styx, that you won't harm our children." Poseidon said.

The wives looked at each other. They knew that would never happen, but a bonding trip consisted of not harming each other.

Sighing the three of them said: "I swear on the river of Styx, that I will not harm the demigods during our bonding trip."

The sky boomed, a sign that somebody sign a pact with the Styx. The big three smiled, everything was going after the plan. Not only would their wives bond with their children (hopefully), but they would have a free week from their wives.

"Wonderful, then we should go to our children now and tell them about the good news. See you later, dear." Zeus said. And with that the big three disappeared.

The wives just sighed. This was going to be a long week.

 **So, this is the start to my new story. I hope you like it. I always read about how the demigod children of the big three bond with their fathers, but never with their step-mothers. Hera, Amphitrite and Persephone are such underrated characters. They seem like an evil goddess, but actually they are just people who were hurt by their husbands cheating. I want to give them a little spotlight. The children going onto the trip will be Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico and Hazel. I hope you liked that chapter. I shall update soon.**


	2. Journey through time and space

**Hera**

"I don't understand, why we are here again?"

"Because all of you need to bond. I don't want to see a fight between my children and my wife again."

They were all standing in front of the Taxi, that was waiting for them. As expected the demigods protested when they heard the news of the trip. After a heated discussion that went for hours, they finally accepted it. Hera herself hated the idea. She didn't wanted to bond with those bastards. But somehow her husbands and brothers convinced her.

She looked at the scene in front of her. Thalia Grace and Jason Grace were arguing with Zeus while Hades, Persephone and Nico were also arguing. The only one who didn't say anything were herself, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Percy Jackson and Hazel Levesque who was standing shyly at the background. Amphitrite were glaring at Percy, but he didn't seemed to care. Out of all he made the cheeriest impression. Hera must admit, that she was always jealous of Percy. Although he hadn't a perfect life, he was accepted by all demigods, had a great family and girlfriend, who was faithful to her. Those were the little things Hera would kill for getting them. She had a broken family, an unfaithful husband and almost every goddess and demigod hated her for her bitterness. Only her sisters and Amphitrite seemed to like her a little.

She wasn't always that way. She remembered the time, where she was a free and careless goddess, protected by her older siblings. Back in the time of the first titan war, she and her siblings were practically inseparably. Back then she was a very beautiful goddess, on the inside and outside. Almost every god and some goddess wanted to marry her. Then came her marriage with Zeus. At first she didn't wanted to marry him, but he tricked her. He turned into a peacock which she took home with her to care for it. When she was at home, he turned back and raped her. Out of shame she had married him. At first her marriage was wonderful. She didn't knew that Zeus could be so caring. The first three hundred years of her marriage were a blessing, but then everything went down. She wasn't good enough for Zeus anymore. After their honeymoon, he constantly cheated her with other women. Hera of course was deeply hurt by his action, but she couldn't punish him, because he was a god, so she decided to punish his lovers and children. Slowly, but surely she turned into a bitter goddess. It didn't help that half of the Olympian counsel existed of Zeus offspring with other women.

During that time Hera did a lot of things she later regretted. She thrown her child Hephaestus from Olympus when he was a baby just because he was to ugly and because Hera couldn't show him to Zeus, because that would only show how much of a failure she was. It was probably the thing she most regretted and she didn't got over her pride to apologize to him. She remembered the days were she would always cry about her miserable life. She couldn't escape it, she was trapped in it because of her duty as goddess of the marriage. For everyone she was just the ice queen of Olympus, because she learned how to hide her feelings during the past three thousand years. Thousands of years of pain had made her tougher, but also more fragile at the same time. There was a saying of the mortals that described her perfectly: Hard shell, soft center.

When Hera heard the news shortly after World War II that the big three made the pact, it was the first time for a hundred years that Hera was happy. She finally thought that Zeus may be faithful to her, but her hopes were crashed when Thalia and Jason Grace came into the world. She hated the children. Thalia more than Jason, because she was Greek. Jason was Roman, so she tolerated her in a way, even made him to her champion, but I didn't ease the pain she felt when she heard about the two of them. She remembered that she cried for weeks. Everything that she hoped for had been crashed in a second. It was the last time she had cried, because after years of pain she had no tears left anymore. It wasn't that she hated the two, because they were Zeus children, no she hated the fact, that they were not her children. Every time she looked at the two, they reminded her of Zeus unfaithfulness. She was also jealous at the fact that almost every other god or goddess but her could get demigod children. That was also a reason why she disliked demigods in general.

"But can't we…?" the daughter of her husband interrupted her thoughts. She was arguing with Zeus about the trip energetically.

"No, and this is my final word. You will go. As the god of the kings I order you to do this!" Zeus boomed. He was now getting into his typical king-mode, in which he thought that he was the most superior person in the universe. Hera sighed. Zeus was never really a good king. Power has changed him, but at least he wasn't as bad as her father. He always used his power as advantage to get everything he wanted.

Thalia grumbled, but didn't say anything more.

After that small debate, they all got into the taxi.

Hera wanted to get in, but Zeus stopped her.

"Hey, honey, remember the oath, right?" he asked.

Hera was fuming inside. There was no _Hey, you're alright? o_ r _I will miss you dear._ She wanted to shout at him, but kept her mouth shut. She knew that she would need the energy later.

"Mhhhh." came out of her mouth. She didn't look at Zeus.

Zeus smiled at that and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Hera flinched at that. She didn't knew when the last time it was he had kissed her. It was a strange feeling, but also the kiss told Hera that Zeus may really care for her.

 _No, I've had enough of his lies. I'm not gonna fall for his theater again. I'm not doing this for him, but because I want to fix my family. After all I'm the goddess of family._

She didn't response to Zeus kiss and went into the taxi sitting next to Thalia. Thalia was glaring daggers at her, but didn't say anything. She ignored her glare. She didn't wanted to start a fight right now, although she was tempted. She only sat there because it was the only free seat.

The taxi had enough space for eight people plus the taxi driver. From the outside it may seem that the taxi can only transport maximal five person, but the taxi was magical, so the space could expand, so that maximal twenty people could sit in the taxi.

The drive to the hotel was awkward and uncomfortable. Nobody said a word. Everyone was busy staring outside at the landscape or massage their hands. From time to time someone would listen to music on their iPods and MP3s or they would argue about how their seat neighbor should move a little bit, because he/she was on their seat, but altogether it was a very quite drive.

The hotel was in California, at the beach of Los Angeles. They would stay their for a week "spending time" with each other. The most time it will be the goddess with their step-children, but they will be also in mixed groups. Also they would not only stay in Los Angeles, but would go visit other cities and sights on the Earth.

After an hour they finally arrived at the hotel. It was a magical five-star-hotel. On the LED-scoreboard, there was a name: Royal Hearth. All eight of them got their suitcases, then they went into the hotel. The first look was astonishing. It was probably the most cleanest place, Hera had ever seen. On the floor there was a large golden carpet, which led to the reception. Their were pillars of marble decorated with some gold. On the wall there were hanging a lot of portraits of famous mythological creatures and on each side there were six statues presenting every Olympian. Hera was definitely impressed. She was used to a glamorous house, because she lived in Olympus, but never she had seen such a beautiful architecture outside of Olympus.

For a second she just stared at the corridor, then she walked towards the reception. With her most friendliest voice she spoke to the receptionist: "Hello, we would like to take our rooms."

The receptionist smiled at Hera. Hera knew that it was just because she was a Olympian and not because of friendliness.

"Lady Hera, what a pleasure to meet you. Of course, here are your room keys. There is one room for two person and two for three." she said handing her the keys.

Hera thanked her quickly, then walked back to the group.

"Well, it seems like we have three rooms to stay. I would say, the boys get one room, our goddesses one and Thalia and Hazel will share one." Hera said.

"Finally a good idea of your _grace_." Thalia said with distaste in her voice.

Hera glared at her. "I would watch for your words Thalia Grace, I did not sign up for this, you…"

At that moment Percy jumped between them. "Woah, guys, let's just calm down and not try to destroy each other already on the first day, alright?" he said diplomatically holding a hand at both women to stop them from fighting.

Both of them glared at each other, but did not say anything more.

After that, they went to their rooms. When Hera opened their door she watched the room in awe. The room was huge. Their were three single beds with a desk and a lamp at each bed. In front of the bed their was a huge screen, where they could watch television. There was also a couch and a second television and a table in this room. As Hera searched for more, she discovered a huge bathroom with a huge whirlpool. Hera was definitely amazed by the sight. She didn't think that their husbands would spent so much money for their trip. On the other hand, Hades was the god of the riches, so it was probably just a trifle for him.

Hera let herself fall on the bed. She would need the power for tomorrow, who knows what my happen. She shortly listened at the conversation between her roommates how this trip would be a disaster, then she closed her eyes and went into the land of sleep.

 **So my second chapter completed. Woah, thanks guys for all who are following the story. I was shocked when I saw that 15 people were already following the story. So as you see, this chapter was from Hera's POV. I wanted to take a look at her character a little bit. I think she is a misunderstood character and Rick didn't really show her in a very good light. The next chapter will be probably Thalia's or Nico's POV, I still have to decide. I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review, so I know where I can improve things. The next chapter will be updated soon. Till then enjoy the rest of the fanfiction world.**

 **Your DWGolondor**


	3. Conversation on Hollywood's ground

**Thalia**

"What were our fathers thinking by doing that?! Going on a "bonding" trip with our step-mothers? This is a joke!"

Thalia was in her room complaining about the whole trip, how nonsense it was and how wouldn't work. She was running up and down, gesticulating wildly with her hands. Hazel was sitting beside her on her bed watching her ranting in fear. Thalia could be very intimidating if she wanted and unlike Percy, Jason and Nico she wasn't that familiar with Thalia.

"I mean this whole trip is doomed to fail! We can't even stay in a room a second without killing each other off! How can we stay together for a week?! And now I have to spent my time with the Cow Queen!" she cried frustratingly.

Hazel tried to calm her down. "Maybe, it isn't that bad. I mean we could actually get to know each other and put away our prejudices." she said.

Thalia looked at her bewildered. "Are you mad? Getting to know Cow Face? Did you know what she had done to me? Don't say that Persephone didn't done anything to you!"

Hazel put her hands in front of her face to defend herself. "I never met Persephone or Proserpina before, so she hasn't done anything to me. And I know that she have done bad things to you, but maybe she had her reasons for it?" Hazel said hoping Thalia would calm down.

Thalia looked like she was going to rant again, but then just sighed. "Fine, have it that way. You will see what I mean, when we are touring in our groups through LA" Thalia said bitterly. Then she flopped onto her bed.

"Night, Hazel."

"Night, Thalia."

She shut the light off. Thalia wondered whether she would survive this week. There was no way this week could be anything, but a disaster.

* * *

The next they split up in three groups. Thalia, Jason and Hera would go to Hollywood. Percy and Amphitrite to the beach. And Nico, Hazel and Persephone would go to the Disneyland. Almost every was in bad mood besides Percy who was grinning goofy as always.

Her, Jason and Hera took the taxi. During the drive, Hera would always complain that Thalia should sit quietly and without being hyperactive. This was kinda the trigger for a huge argument between those two and only after the taxi driver cried at them that they should be quiet or otherwise he would throw them out, they quit their argument, but glared at each other intensively.

After an hour they arrived at the Hall of Fame. Jason was jumping excitedly like a little children. Thalia never saw her brother so hyperactive.

"This is so cool. The Hall of Fame! Wonder if there is a Hall of Fame in Olympus?" he asked.

Hera nodded. "There is one for gods, demigods and other mythological creatures, but with that childish attitude you won't get in there." she lectured him.

Thalia glared at her step-mother. "Hey, leave my brother alone! At least he isn't a Cow Face like you!"

Hera gaped at her. "How dare you Thalia Grace, I should smite you…!"

Jason jumped between them. "Quit it, you two. We are here for vacation and bonding and not to destroy each other. Hera, you promised that you won't harm us and Thalia don't always react so impulsive towards everything." he told them hoping they would let their argument go.

Thalia couldn't believe her brother. How could he defend the queen of gods. She was going to reply something, but saw the glare her younger brother gave her. _Damn, he is good at this. Almost better than me._ That shut her up.

Jason smiled. "Now that we have put our differences aside, we can go on with our visit. I still want to see some movie stars." Jason said grinning and with that he walked away to a huge crowd in front of them. They were probably expecting a Hollywood star or something.

Hera sighed besides her. The queen of gods seemed to be tired. "Look, girl. Your brother is right. It's not helping us, if we are arguing the whole time."

Thalia glared at her. "Out of all people, you have to say that! What about the past few times where you tried to kill me with some cows or statues that were falling on me?" Thalia said with venom in her voice.

Hera glared back. "You know what that was for. But, you are right. It was probably not the wisest thing that I've done." she claimed.

Thalia looked at her bewildered. The queen of gods admitting her wrongs. Was this 2012 reloaded? "You and admitting you were wrong. Help, 911! The world is going down!" she cried mockingly.

Hera glared at her. "Don't talk to me like that! I'm the queen of gods! Show me some respect! Or otherwise…"

"Or other wise you will smite me?" Thalia interrupted her. "Go on. Do it! I dare you! We all know that you hate me!" she cried.

Hera was still glaring at her, but somehow Thalia could see that her expression became softer. _Probably an illusion._ "I do not hate you. I dislike you, yes, but I do not hate you." Hera mumbled.

Thalia laughed. "You really want me to believe that?! You hated me since my birth!" she expressed disbelievingly. It was known that Hera hated her husbands bastards and Thalia was no exception. Thalia hated Hera for all the things she had done to her and this trip wasn't going to change that.

Hera avoided Thalia's look. The hunter was surprised by the queen's action. "I'm telling the truth. I hate the fact that you are my husband's bastard, but that is all. I do not hate your character, although you are very disrespectful. To me you are a reminder of my husbands constantly cheating."

Her words made Thalia think about Hera. She never saw her as a person with feelings, but more like a cold-hearted monster. But maybe she became that way, because of her husbands cheating. The she shook her head. _Snap out of it Thalia, she deserves all of this._

"Well, that doesn't excuse the things you have done in the past." she said.

Hera looked into Thalia's eyes. Her cold brown eyes showed a small spark of warmness. "No, probably not, but at least try to understand me. What would you do, if your husband always cheated on you, get some bastard children and you are constantly hurt by his action?" she said gloomily.

Thalia just wanted to respond that she was a hunter and would never get married, but just then her brother came back. "Sis! I just met Sylvester Stallone and Bruce Wallace! They are my absolutely childhood heroes! So awesome! Come on let's go check out the rest of this place!" he cried excitedly taking Thalia with her. Hera followed them grumpily. Hera's last words made Thalia thinking. _What would you do, if your husband always cheated on you, get some bastard children and you are constantly hurt by his action?_ Was there maybe really a heart between the cold shell? Thalia glanced at her, then she shook off that thought and followed her brother.

 **So that's the third chapter. I hope you like it. As you can see Thalia is still clouded by her previous judgement of Hera. If you hoped of a bonding between those two, then I hope that I didn't disappoint you. The characters still need to warm up to each other step by step and not through one chapter. And yes, Jason loves old action movies and he can act childish :D. If you are wondering why Jason is not arguing with Hera, I think first Jason is not easily provoked by things and second Hera is his patron. He does not have such a bad past with her as Thalia. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review it and th next chapter will follow soon.**


	4. It's beach time!

**Amphitrite**

There walk to the beach was awkward. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. They just went side by side ignoring the others presence.

The weather was sunny. The sun was practically burning into Amphitrites skin. She never really liked the mainland. Her home was underwater.

"So, have you already been in LA before?" her step-son asked her much too her surprise.

She turned to him. He was giving her a small smile that said that _if we have to bond then at least try to get know each other a bit._

Amphitrite sighed. "Once. It was with your father on our 3000th anniversary 20 years ago." she said dryly.

Percy grinned at her. "That's cool! I have been to LA when I had to complete my first quest! I still remember it like it was yesterday!" he said excited.

"Aha." Amphitrite said absentmindedly, but deeply inside she was impressed how the son of Poseidon could be so optimistic. She wasn't and she didn't knew another on of her group who was.

"I had to retrieve the lightning bold and for that I had to find Hades, because I thought he was the thief, but in then it was Ares who was influenced by Kronos. My best friends Annabeth and Grover helped me and…"

"We are there." Amphitrite said dryly. Somewhere inside she was smiling at Percy's enthusiasm. It wasn't every day that you see a demigod that cheery.

The beach was beautiful. The sand was sparkling in the sunlight and the sea was deep blue. Hundreds of people were there on the beach enjoying themselves.

"So cool! Beach, how I missed you!" he shouted.

Amphitrite smiled a bit at her step-sons enthusiasm, but kept a poker face.

"Come on let's go, before the place is full." she said.

They went towards the beach. A cool breath of air blew towards them.

When they found a place where they could put down there things. Percy immediately ran towards the beach with a surfboard in his hand which they brought along. Amphitrite put a carpet on the sand and lied on it. She didn't really wanted to join the demigod on his surfing tour. She still was uncomfortable near the son of her husband.

As she lied there she thought about the last few days. Truth to be told, she actually liked the idea of bonding with her step-son. She never really hated him or disliked him. She just like Hera or Persephone hated the fact that Percy wasn't her son. He really reminded her of Poseidon with his goofy attitude.

She sighed. Sometimes she wondered where her marriage with Poseidon gone wrong. When he asked her to marry him, she was the luckiest nymph in the world. Out of all her sisters he had chosen her. But as time went along, there marriage got the first scratches and Poseidon began to cheat on her. Not as much as Zeus did on Hera, but it was enough to hurt her deeply.

When the big three made the pact, Amphitrite couldn't be happier, but of course her luck didn't held very long. She remembered how furious she was when she heard that her husband had cheated on her again.

No, she didn't hated Percy, but it was hard to look at him as he was the product of her husband's cheating. Unlike some of Poseidon's half-god children, Percy was actually modest, friendly and loyal. He was a true hero and sometimes Amphitrite couldn't help, but be a little bit proud at him. Sometimes Amphitrite wondered what would be if he was her son. She would teach him cooking, singing and dancing and maybe her life would be a little bit less gloomy.

"Lady Amphitrite?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

She opened her eyes to see at her step-son, who was nervously rubbing his neck.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me building a sand castle. I already got a bucket and shovel." he said smiling.

With the surfboard in his hand, he reminded her so much of her husband when they were here the last time in LA. She tried not to smile.

"No thank you, Perseus." she said expressionlessly.

Percy pouted. "Come on steppie, I want to built a castle."

Amphitrite raised her eyebrow. "Did you just call me steppie?" _No wonder why every god voted for Percy Jackson being the most reckless demigod of all time._

Percy grinned at her. "Yup, please Lady Amphitrite. If we are already on the beach then we can also enjoy out time." he said giving her the puppy look. She tried to look away, but couldn't resist them.

She sighed. "Fine, Perseus, but just this one time."

Percy grinned and took Amphitrite with him. They walked towards the place where he already began to built the castle. The next two hours they spent on the beach building the castle and even have a water fight one time. Amphitrite didn't know where it was the last time she felt so free. She never thought she could have so much fun with her step-son, but she was wrong.

When they finished building the castle both of them were painting heavily.

"I must say, this is a masterpiece! We would definitely win in every competition with this sculpture!" Percy claimed.

Amphitrite laughed. "Don't get boastful, Perseus. We don't want to push your ego even more."

Percy grinned at her. "You know, I always thought you were kind of a cold hearted goddess, but you are actually fun to hang out with."

Amphitrite smiled at him a bit. "And you are not that annoying like I thought." she said smirking.

Percy pouted. "Hey!"

Amphitrite laughed and splashed water into his face.

"Oh, now you are so on for it!" Percy cried as he splashed water at her. The next few minutes they spent the time with splashing water at each other. Amphitrite smiled. Maybe this bonding trip was really working.

 **So this was my next chapter. I hope you liked it. I always assumed that Percy and Amphitrite had the most easy-going relationship out of all wive-step-children relationships of the big three. Being the goofy kid, Percy is. It is practically impossible to hate him. They will therefore bond much faster then for example Thalia and Hera or Nico and Persephone. I will do the next chapter in Nico's POV. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon.**


	5. Bonding in Disneyland

**Persephone**

Persephone was not happy. Instead of spending her time with her husband or in the garden, she had to spent her time with those two brats. True, she didn't knew Hazel. Maybe she wasn't so bad, but she disliked Nico.

They were buying the tickets at the ticket office and went in. Persephone never been to an amusement park before. She hadn't gone out much in the past few decades. She looked at the two teenagers beside her. Every time she looked at them, it pained her, because it reminded her of her husbands cheating. True, Hades was far more loyal than Zeus and Poseidon, but that didn't eased the pain. Looking at Hazel was far less painful, cause first she was a daughter of Pluto and not Hades and second, Pluto did not really loved Marie Levesque. Maria di Angelo was a different case. She still knew when she first heard of his affair. Not only he had one, but two children with her. And the way he was talking about her hurt Persephone a lot. For him, Maria was like Sally Jackson for Poseidon. She was the one Hades fell in love with and Persephone couldn't help but wonder whether she was the right on for her husband. They hadn't a great relationship for decades now. That was also the reason why Persephone never like Nico much. He reminded her too much of Maria di Angelo.

"Can we go to the California Screaming?" Nico asked interrupting her thoughts. Hazel and Nico were looking at her expectantly.

She shook her head. "No, we are not riding on a rollercoaster." she said strcitly.

"What, is the Queen too scared of heights?" Nico asked sarcastically. Hazel was looking nervously between the two of them.

"Oh, if you are so brave, then go by yourself!" she shouted at him.

"I will!" he cried back, then turned to Hazel. "Will you join me?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I will stay here with Lady Persephone. Have fun Nico." she said smiling at him.

Nico frowned a bit, but then smiled at her back. Persephone looked at him in shock. She had never seen the demigod smile before. _He must really love her._ She thought.

When Nico was away, Hazel turned to Persephone. "Why do you hate Nico so much?"

That question shocked her. "What…what do you mean?"

"Well, you always seem to be annoyed or angry in his presence. Is it because he is the offspring of your husbands cheating?" she asked carefully.

Persephone didn't replied. This topic was too painful for her. She looked to Hazel and was surprised to see her smiling.

"I don't blame you, you know. It must be hard to know that your husband isn't faithful." she said.

"It is…" she said shocked. She looked at her again. Unlike every other demigod child of Hades, Hazel was actually gentle and friendly and not always gloomy. She had an aura that was so friendly and gentle that Persephone couldn't really hate her.

"Men are idiots, aren't they?" Hazel said smiling.

Persephone laughed at that. "Oh, yes they are! I sometimes wonder why I aren't a lesbian."

Hazel giggled at that. "Maybe you deeply are and you are too afraid of it."

Persephone chuckled at that. "Maybe, but I'm pretty sure I am hetero." She smiled at Hazel. "You know, Hazel. I like you. You are actually enjoyable to talk to."

Hazel beamed at her. "Thanks you Lady Persephone."

Persephone shook her head. "Just call me Persephone. This whole Lady stuff is killing me. I feel like an old woman, if I get called this."

Hazel laughed. "I know what you mean. I would like to be a princess, but I fear than I have to attend some boring sessions."

Persephone laughed. "You don't know how much my mother took me to one of her meetings with her friends. It was so boring. I mean I love my mom, but sometimes she won't listen to me." she said.

Hazel nodded. "Nico told me about her. I heard she is obsessed with cereal?"

Persephone grimaced. "Please, don't mention this. She is driving me crazy with this."

They both laughed at this. Persephone wondered when it was the last time she laughed that much. It was…enjoyable. She didn't thought that she would ever bond with those demigods, but Hazel was a person that you couldn't help, but like.

"So have you ever been to a amusement park before?" Hazel asked her.

Persephone shook her head. "No, it is my first time. I'm actually astonished at what the humans have created during the past few decades."

Hazel nodded. "I was feeling the same way, when I got rescued by Nico from the underworld. In seventy years, a lot can change."

Persephone grinned at her and they both talked about random topics for a while. Then Hazel asked her a question that made her frown.

"Persephone, what is the real reason you hate Nico?" she asked her.

Persephone pretended to be surprised. She knew that Hazel probably already noticed, that her last reason couldn't be right, because she was actually bonding with her.

"I don't know what you mean." she said.

Hazel looked at her suspiciously. "You said you hated Nico because he is a demigod from your husband, but you don't hate me, so what is the real reason?" she asked.

Persephone sighed. She didn't wanted to explain her complicated relationship with Nico di Angelo.

"Hazel, look…" she said, but she was interrupted by Nico's voice.

"I'm back! Have I missed something?" he asked holding a candy floss in the hand.

Persephone frowned. "I don't believe I gave you the permission to buy a candy floss."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Well, newsflash. We live in a free country. I can do what I want." he said taking a bite from his candy floss.

Persephone's rage was rising. She just wanted to shout at him, when Hazel asked his brother something.

"So Nico how was the ride?"

Nico grinned at her. "It was awesome! It was like going up, then down again and everybody was screaming! And that speed! Pity you stayed here." he said. Persephone looked at the demigod in shock. She had never seen him so excited before.

Hazel smiled at him. "Well, I had a good time with Persephone." she said. Persephone smiled at her.

Nico frowned. "You sure? You are not just saying that?" he asked.

Persephone glared at Nico. "Be careful what you say di Angelo, I…" she said, but then Hazel interrupted her.

"Guys, let's go! The day is still long and we have so much to explore!" she said quickly, then taking Nico with her running towards the next attraction. Nico laughed as he followed his sister.

Persephone stared at the two demigods in front of her. They were joking and laughing and Persephone's heart couldn't help, but to melt a bit at the sight in front of her. She sometimes wondered how would it be to have those two as her children. She smiled. Maybe this bonding trip wasn't such a bad idea. Then she followed the two of them.

 **Yes, finally finished the chapter! Hazel and Persephone bonding! I don't think there is such a thing yet, so I'm the first one. Whoop! Whoop! I hope you liked the chapter. I know it isn't Nico's POV like I said, because I wanted Hazel and Persephone bonding. And for that I couldn't take Nico's POV. I hope I didn't made them OOC. Well, I will update the next chapter soon. Till then enjoy the wonderful sunny days, guys!**


	6. A rift in the bonding

**Nico**

It was night in Santa Monica. They all were sitting at a restaurant at the pier talking about what they have done today. They agreed on meeting each other here at 8pm to tell each other about their day. Nico was exhausted. He had to listen to Persephone's rant how he couldn't follow the rules and how rude he was the whole day. And he rode the roallercoaster about 10 ten times which was exhausting too. When they met each other Nico was surprised to see Percy and Amphitrite getting along with each other. But somehow it didn't surprised him. Everybody liked Percy, even gods and goddesses that apparently hated him. He looked to Thalia and saw her talking to her brother. Hera was standing behind pretty much ignoring the two of them, which didn't surprised him. At least they did not fought.

They ordered some food. Nico took some nice steak with some salad and potatoes. After a while they began to discuss their days.

"Well, it was actually a nice trip, I must admit, but Jason here went hysterical when he saw some celebrities." Hera said.

"I did not!" he pouted crossing his arms.

Thalia patted his shoulder. "I hate to agree with Hera, but you really did went hysterical. They almost called the security because of you." she said laughing.

Nico chuckled when Jason started to pout. He and Percy could be such children when they wanted.

"Well, I must say that I actually enjoyed the day with Perseus." Amphitrite said smiling at Percy. Percy grinned back and Nico couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous at their relationship.

"It was awesome! Steppie Amphitrite built with me a sand castle and then we had a water fight and the…" he started to ramble. Nico rolled his eyes at his attitude, but smiled nevertheless. He was a bit shocked that Amphitrite was allowing him to call her Steppie.

"And how was your day Persephone?" Hera interrupted Percy's talk. Clearly she was annoyed by the antics of the son of Poseidon. Nico looked to Persephone. She looked happy, but Nico knew that she only enjoyed her time with Hazel.

"Well, I had a good time with Hazel. Nico, on the other hand decided to ride the rollercoaster about ten times." she said rolling her eyes.

"I can do what I want!" he said glaring at her.

"You are still a child!" she scolded her.

"You are not my mother!" he cried back glaring at her. He would not let her talk to him like that.

Out of his corners of his eyes, he saw how the others looked at them concerned.

"I am responsible for you!" she shouted back.

"I am not six anymore!" he shouted glaring at her. He would not let her treat her like a small child.

"Guys…" Percy said. Nico saw how nervous he was, but Nico now didn't cared about that.

"You are just like your mother, disrespectful, rude…" Persephone began to say. Nico was fuming at her words. His friends were now glaring at the goddess.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO BRING MY MOTHER IN THIS!" he shouted. He was breathing heavily and couldn't think really more. All he knew that nobody could insult his mother.

All the others stared at Nico in shock. They probably never expected such an outburst from him.

"I CAN BRING WHOEVER…" Persephone stared to reply, but Hera cut her off.

"Persephone enough." she said. She was glaring at her intesively.

"But Hera." she cried.

"Cut it off, both of you. You are here to bond, not to argue." she said. Thalia was rolling her eyes at that as if she was saying _Out of all people you must say this._

Persephone glared at her, but didn't said anything. Nico didn't looked at Persephone. He had enough of all her insults. He stood up.

"Where are you going Nico?" Thalia asked worriedly. Nico ignored her.

"Nico di Angelo, sit down!" Persephone cried. Nico glared at her.

"Newsflash, _Lady_ Persephone. I am done with you and your insults, alright! Go insult your lovely garden if you want, but never my family!" he cried. His inner demons were taking control of his emotions now.

"Nico, I know Persephone said some cruel things, but…" Amphitrite started, but Nico cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it anymore." he said then he shadow traveled away. He could still hear the cries of his friends, but he didn't cared anymore. He had enough of this bonding trip. He had no idea, how the big three could think up such a stupid idea.

He traveled to a Park in L.A sitting down on a bench. He was breathing heavily and his head hurt.

"Stupid Persephone, stupid trip, stupid world." he mumbled as he sat on the bench. He put his head on his hands. Why couldn't his life be normal for once. Percy seemed to get along with everyone and he was just a disappointment to everyone. Sure he gained more friends after the war and everybody knew he was homosexual, but he was still insecure about himself.

"Nico?" he heard someone shout his name. Nico looked up and to his surprise Hera was walking towards him. Why out off all people would she search for him?

Then she saw him. "There you are Nico! What were you thinking to just disappear?" she scolded.

Nico glared at her. "What do you want Hera?"

Hera looked shocked. "How dare you speak to me like that?! Do you know…" she said, but Nico ignored her.

"Why would you search for me? You give a damn about me." he said almost darkly.

Hera looked at him in shock. For a moment he thought she was going to explode, but then she sighed. "Listen, Nico. You can't take Persephone's words personally." she said.

Nico glared at her. "Oh can't I? So I should just let her insult me and my family?" he asked angrily.

Hera sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Nico never saw her that-well calm. "Look Nico, Persephone is hurt. She is trying to take care of you…" she said.

"As if." Nico spatted, but Hera ignored him.

"It hurts her that you won't really give her a choice and she is still jealous of Maria di Angelo." she said. "She doesn't really mean her words."

Suddenly something in Nico exploded. "SHE DOESN'T MEAN IT?! SO EVERY SINGLE TIME SHE INSULTED ME OR MY FAMILY, SHE DIDN'T MEANT IT?! THAT IS RICH!" he cried with venom in his voice.

Hera didn't flinch. She looked at him in the same expression like before. Maybe she was used getting screamed on. Nico could really imagine that.

"You know I understand why Persephone reacted that way." she said softly which surprised Nico, because, well he didn't even knew that Hera had a soft side.

"That doesn't surprise me." he muttered. He knew how Hera handled the demigods of her husbands and it was even worse than Persephone.

Hera ignored him again. "You know it hurts, when your husband cheats on you. Maria di Angelo was a special case. Your father, my stupid brother, loved her even more then Persephone I believe. I can understand why she would react to you that way." she said.

"That doesn't give her the right to insult me or my family!" he spatted. He was breathing heavily.

Hera didn't immediately reply. She looked like if she would think about it. "I don't say that it's the right thing to do." she finally said. "But it is understandable. I have done it a lot." she said.

 _No surprise_. Nico thought. He didn't looked at her. He didn't wanted to talk about this topic anymore.

He heard Hera sighing. "Look Nico, I know you don't like Persephone, but at least try to understand her. You can't stay here all night just because of an argument." she said.

Nico turned around and glared at her. "I can do what I want!" He knew he sounded childish and that it was stupid to anger the Queen of Gods, but he couldn't help it.

Hera eyes turned dark and Nico feared that she would explode now. "You now come with me, Nico di Angelo! Stop being such a child!" she cried.

"I am a child!" he responded. He wished she would just go away.

Hera rubbed her forehead, then walked towards Nico. "Fine, then the hard way." she said grabbing his arm. He protested, but in a second they flashed out of the park and landed back in the restaurant. The others were looking at him in worry. He ignored them.

"I brought him back." Hera said as if she caught something pretty.

They first stared at them, then Percy, Hazel, Thalia and Jason rushed over to him.

"Nico, are you okay?"

"Everything alright, buddy?"

"You need someone to distract you?"

They were talking to him uncontrollably. It was all a chaos. He actually smiled at their concern.

Then somebody in front of him coughed very loudly. His friends walked away and Nico saw Persephone. Percy, Jason and Thalia glared at her and Hazel looked unsure what to think.

Nico crossed his arms. Hera and Amphitrite were now standing in the background watching the scene in amusement. "What do you want Persephone?" he asked.

Persephone rubbed her neck nervously, which surprised Nico. "Look, Nico. I am sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't meant it." she said quietly.

Nico glared at her. He didn't believed a single word she said.

"Oh really nice. Like you were sorry the other times you insulted me. Who pushed you to apologize to me?" he asked laughing darkly.

The other gasped. Persephone looked uncomfortably. "Nico, I am really sorry…" she said. For a second Nico believed her, but he then saw in her eyes that nothing was real.

"Don't try it. I have enough of your insults Persephone. I will going through this "bonding trip", but don't expect me to actually bond to you." he said coldly. "You will never be my mother figure." he spatted.

Now the others were pretty much flabbergasted. Persephone just stared at him. "Nico…" she whispered. But Nico didn't listen to her anymore.

"If anyone search for me. I am in my room." and with that he disappeared again. He ignored the protests of his friends.

He appeared in his room and fell onto his bed. He knew that this would be a hard week. He took out a photo from his mother out of his wallet. For a while he just stared at the photo. Then some tears dropped down his face. He had enough. His whole life he had been pushed. By his fears, the fates, his father, and now his step-mother. Finally he let his tears fall down and began to sob.

 ***gasp* Cliffhanger *dum dum dum* Well, this was one more darker chapter. I am not content with it. I had some problems writing the chapter and it somehow feels incomplete. Maybe I will edit it later. As you can see I have portrait Nico's and Persephone's relationship not really well. I imagine they have a really complicated relationship, like Hera and Thalia. This will not be a story where everyone just bond by talking. Real life does not work like this (unfortunately). They will have struggles and problems to bond to make the story interesting and not boring (and because I am evil and love to torture characters Muhahahaha). Well, I hope you liked it. This story is going to be loooooong (hopefully not toooo long). Well please review and give me your opinion on it. Enjoy your time on fanfiction. Update follows (hopefully) soon.**


	7. Late night talking

**Hera**

The rustle of the waves from the ocean were heard in the death of the night as Hera was sitting alone at a bench observing the ocean. The pier was lightened up by streetlights that were standing there. The streetlights were like small stars that were engulfed by the darkness of the night.

Hera couldn't sleep tonight, partly because of Nico's outburst, but mainly because of this trip. It was exhausting her. When her brothers made the decision that she, Amphitrite and Persephone should bond with their demigod children, she was pretty much insulted. Hera was a proud goddess. She knew that, people that knew her knew that. It wasn't such a mystery. When the trip was suggested, it was a slap in her face. It reminded her how broken her whole family was. Everybody was cheating on everyone without caring for each other. And as goddess of the family she failed. She failed to keep her family together.

Truth to be said, Hera kinda liked this trip. She didn't went out for ages, mainly because her stupid husband. He always tried to keep her from the mortal world fearing she might cheat on him, but that hypocrite then cheats on her with thousand of other women. She loved him, she really did, but it was hard to see him cheating on her almost every day with a new woman.

She became bitter, people called her the Ice Queen and began to hate her, thinking she couldn't love and hated all demigods. In reality she was jealous of all gods and goddesses that could have demigods. Those gods seem to have so much fun, they had a family. Hera sighed thinking about that. There were times when she wanted just to cry and sob her heart out, but she wasn't like that. She had hid her feelings behind a mask of steel for millenniums and would continue doing this.

Hera could understood why Nico di Angelo reacted that way. She never really cared for the boy, but she felt sympathy towards him. She knew how it was to be the outcast, the one being feared and hated. Nico probably hid himself behind a mask like herself, but the mask broke. She sighed. Maybe she would talk to him about this. In the end this was a bonding trip and she had to bond with all people, not just Zeus demigod children.

"Lady Hera?" a voice called from behind. Hera turned around to see an awkwardly standing Percy Jackson looking at her unsure whether to approach to her or not.

"Perseus, what are you doing here that late?" she asked him wondering what was keeping the son of Poseidon from his sleep.

Percy rubbed his neck nervously. "I…I couldn't sleep. I had to think about Nico. Poor kid is kinda broken." he said.

Hera nodded. She was actually worried for the teenager. She was his aunt in a way. "Yes, poor child, I hope gets better." she said.

Percy just looked at her like a fish as if he learned that Hephaestus won the Beauty contest. Hera rolled her eyes. "Seriously Perseus. I may be a cold hearted goddess sometimes, but that doesn't mean I am heartless." she said.

Percy blinked. He seemed to process the fact that Hera cared for anything. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's just you never seemed to care for anyone besides yourself. You are always in a bad mood and are always so…cold hearted." he said not thinking about that he was talking to a goddess.

Hera glared at him. How dared he to talk to her like this. But then she thought about her promise. _Maybe the others were right. I get too angry too easy._

"I tell you what Perseus. Would you be warm hearted and sweet, if your girlfriend would be cheating on you every day with a different man?" she said glaring at him. "Would you be sweet and happy, if every single god, goddess, nymph and demigod hated you, just because you are seen as the Ice Queen who is in reality broken by her own family? Would you be in a good mood, if you realize that everyone besides you has a happy family?!" she asked almost shrieking now. She tried not to cry at this point. It was just too much.

Percy looked at her in shock at this point. He probably never expected her to feel that way. _Just like everyone else._ She thought bitterly.

Percy rubbed his back nervously. He seemed to find the right words now. "I'm sorry. I…I never knew you felt this way…I think I would be bitter too, if I had such a life." he said.

Hera laughed at that. It was a bitter laugh, she hadn't really laughed for centuries now. "It doesn't matter. My life will never change. I didn't wanted to go to this "bonding" trip, because I knew that it will never change anything." she said.

Percy shifted around awkwardly. "Have…have you ever tried?" he asked nervously.

Hera examined him and tried to figure out what he meant with this. She read his mind and knew, what he meant now.

She nodded. "I have many times…but I am tired and sick. People call me the Ice Queen not for nothing Perseus. I…I am tired of all of it." she said sadly.

Percy shook his head. "It's never too late, you have to try." he said.

Hera laughed bitterly. "Thank you Perseus, but I fear that won't help. I have lived on this planet for over three thousand years now and I think I know what's going to change and what not." she said firmly her expression pretty much emotionless. "I don't think your girlfriend would like it if you try to conform me." she said.

Percy just blinked. "Annabeth has good reason to not like you, but just because she doesn't like you, doesn't mean I can't help you." he said.

Hera looked at him in surprise. She thought he was mocking her, but his mind told her a different thing. "I thought you hated me too." she said.

Percy laughed. "You aren't one of my favorites goddesses, but I don't hate you. Through my life I have learned that gods and goddesses are just simply different than us humans." he said.

Hera chuckled. "Good observation, Perseus." she said smiling a bit. She always kinda admired his loyalty to his friends and family.

Percy smiled at her a bit. "It doesn't always have to be this way…I am sure a lot more people would be more friendly to you if you returned it. Love is based on mutuality." he said.

Hera just looked at him thinking about his words. Maybe they had some truth in it. "You know, you are not that bad Perseus." she said to him.

Percy just grinned at her. "Funny, my steppie said the same thing. I guess I am just too likable." he said grinning.

Hera rolled her eyes. "Don't be too self-sure of yourself Perseus." she said, but smiling anyway.

Percy smiled back awkwardly. "Well, this is a bonding trip, right? So we have to form bondings and help each other and get past or differences." he said.

Hera thought about his words. Maybe he was right. She kinda giving up trying centuries ago and just fell into this bitter woman that she was now. Maybe…maybe she should try to be nice once in a while.

Percy rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, I better go back sleeping now. If…well if you need anybody, you can talk to me Lady Hera." he said smiling a bit.

Hera stared at the half-blood incredulously, then smiled at him. "I will acknowledge your offer, Perseus. Good night." she said.

Percy smiled at that. "Well…good night then, Lady Hera." he said then turning around going back to the hotel.

As he went away, Hera cried: "Wait!"

Percy turned around looking at him surprised. He probably feared she would know hurt him, but she just smiled at him and said something that she hadn't said for a while. "Thank you Perseus. And please call me Aunt Hera. We are family after all." she said.

Percy grinned at her. "No problem. You know Zeus is an idiot for cheating on you. You are not that bad either. Night, auntie!" he said then running away.

Hera frowned, but smiled nevertheless. "Don't call me auntie!"

Percy just laughed and ran back to the hotel. Hera smiled at him as he ran away. Maybe…maybe there was a hope for her at all.

* * *

 **Percy**

 _Well that went better then I thought_ Percy thought as he went into the hotel. He never really liked Hera, but hearing her saying this he understood why she was the way she was. For the first time Percy saw the goddess as a person with feelings and not just as a cold hearted ruler. She was actually nice, when she wasn't in her usual mood. This bonding trip was really helping. First his step-mother, now Hera. He had never thought about this, but those goddesses were actually fun to hang out with.

Percy opened the door to his room and what he saw shocked him. Jason was there comforting Nico while he sobbed. Percy's heart broke at the scene.

Percy ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug. Nico simply accepted it and continued to cry. He turned to Jason. "How long has he been doing this now?" he asked.

Jason looked down. It was clearly to see that he was not comfortable about this. "About ten minutes, I think. That's when I woke up from his crying. I…I saw him there crying his heart out and immediately went to him hugging him." he said while some tears came out from his eyes. "Poor Nico." he said.

Percy just hugged Nico. He tried not to cry too. "Shh, it's okay. Your big brothers are here." he said.

Nico continued to cry. "Bianca…I want my sister." he just said crying. Percy looked at him in shock, then he turned around to Jason. "I…I don't know. He has been talking things like that for ten minutes now." he said shakily.

Jason went over to Nico. "Hey, listen to me. It's going to be okay. You have me, Percy and the others. You aren't alone anymore."

Nico didn't said anything. He just mumbled. "Bianca…" Percy's heart broke at this. He knew that Nico loved his sister to death, but he had never seen him so down. "I don't want to be alone anymore." he whispered. Percy eyes widened in shock at this. He knew that Nico always felt a little bit alone, but he thought that he pushed those thoughts away.

"You are not alone anymore. You have me, Jason, Hazel, Reyna and so many people more. You aren't alone anymore." he said soothingly.

"Persephone hates me." Nico just mumbled back. He had stopped crying now, but some tears were still dripping down his cheek.

Percy now felt angry at Persephone. How dared she hurt his little brother! He laid a hand on his shoulder. "She does not hate you, Nico." he said soothingly. "She just don't know how to express it." he said. Jason gave him a incredulous look and Percy responded it with a glare telling him to shut up. Jason looked away sheepishly.

"Bianca…" Nico murmured again. Percy hugged him more. "Bianca will be always be in your memories. She may not be alive, but she will always be in your heart and memories." he said.

Jason joined the hug. "And you have us now. You will never be alone again." he said.

Nico just nodded not saying anything. He just hugged the two of them tightly. The three of them remained in their position not moving anywhere. Percy looked down on the broken kid. He would make sure that Nico would never feel alone anymore. He would make sure. Because he was his big brother, because Nico was family.

 **I AM SUCH AN AWFUL PERSON! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MY NICO?! *tries not to sob*. GOD; I DESERVED TO BE PUNISHED! Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it emotional, but I suck at emotional stuff (my opinion). This chapter is going to be like one of the turning points of the story. With Percy and Amphitrite a relationship has been fixed already. Hazel and Persephone's just started bonding, but now their bonding became a huge scar, because Persephone hurt her brother. Hera and Jason are still neutral and have to bond. Thalia and Hera is going to be hard, but she at least sees Hera in a slightly different light now. Nico and Persephone is going to be the hardest. I know I made the two of them bond really quickly in my other story _Mission Solangelo_. But in this story, they must renew their whole relationship. Persephone will feel guilty and Nico probably hate her more than ever now. It's still going to be a long way. Don't expect this story to become one where everyone bonds immediately. It has a lot of drama, angst, hurt/comfort, some humor and a lot of tears. So I hope you liked it. Please review. I will update soon. *still trying not to sob* GODDAMN IT! WHO PUT THESE ONIONS HERE?! WHY DID I HAD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER?!**


	8. Reflecting on the own faults

**Hades**

Hades was never a very emotional god. Ever since he had been born he had been a bit gloomy and anti-social trying to be alone. Even trapped in his fathers stomach he didn't talked to much to his siblings, but he slowly got warm to them. Well you can't get not close to somebody if you are trapped with them for centuries in a stomach.

But whatever bond he had to his siblings it was long gone. The closest sibling he has now is Hestia, but you couldn't really hate her. Nobody could. She was the mother figure to all of them when they had problems. That hadn't changed till today.

He remembered when he and Poseidon were kind of best friends back in the stomach. Hades would always play the big brother whenever Poseidon was scared and since they were the only two male gods there it was inevitable that they have a close bond.

Demeter: he didn't always hated her. There was a time when she was besides Poseidon his closest confidante. They would tell each other almost everything. But ever since he fell in love with Persephone Demeter hated him. At first Hades tried to solve the problem, but then he just gave up on their relationship. Ever since their former close relationship was cold and broken.

Hades didn't really liked Hera, truth to be told nobody seemed to like her, but he didn't hated her either. To him she was still the little sister that sought for his advice back in their fathers stomach, but over the past few centuries Hera became cold, bitter and cruel. In the way she was like him isolated and full of pain. He understood her, that is why he never could really dislike her for her actions. He really sometimes wondered why she wouldn't just leave Zeus.

He always hated Zeus. From the first day they met each other. Their personalities immediately clashed. Hades was the gloomy, pessimistic, self-conscious but also realistic one, while Zeus was full of arrogance pride and self-confidence. They were the total opposites from each other and their relationship didn't got better when Zeus gave him the underworld to rule. In fact Hades still believed that it was due to the fact that Zeus hated him so much that he got the underworld. He still remembered the day when it happened and none of his siblings objected, even Hestia who just looked unsure. Ever since Hades was even more anti-social and has disconnected most of his ties to his "family".

For the next few centuries he didn't had much joy in the underworld. But then Persephone came into his world and when she became his wife it was the best day of his life.

He finally thought he would have some happiness in his life, but of course this happiness had to be limited by his stupid sister Demeter who just couldn't let go of her daughter. Talking about favoritism, she never had been so protective of any of her other daughters. Of course Demeter had to see her daughter for half of the year, so Hades was again alone.

At first he was patient, but after a while he became a bit lonely and depressed. After the World War I he went a bit more out often to overcome his loneliness and depression. During that time Hades had met Maria di Angelo. She made his life more colorful again and she reminded him so much of Persephone, the most perfect mortal woman for him. At first he hesitated to begin a relationship with her because of Persephone, but then he really got to lonely, so he met her more often. Sure he had other relationships with women before that, but they weren't really out of love and Persephone even knew about them, but this relationship was. When Bianca and Nico were born it was one of Hades happiest moment in life. He and Persephone didn't had any children besides Melinoe, so it was a special moment for him. Of course he cared about his other demigod children too, but most of them turned evil, so Hades had a hard time to find love for them and these were the children of his second real love. But of course his brother couldn't let him have any happiness and killed his lover. He had to hide the children for their safety.

Hades still knew the day when he came home that fateful night. Persephone had found out of his affair. And unlike the other times she knew that this was not only for getting over the time she wasn't there. No she knew that Hades loved Maria. She didn't screamed at him, no that was something he could deal with. She just stared at him with heartbroken red-puffed eyes and said those words: _I believed you._

She had whispered those words again and again. A stranger may have been confused what she was talking about, but Hades knew. She believed that he really loved her and he did, but Persephone didn't believed him anymore. Persephone wasn't like Hera who would just scream at Zeus and who was probably already used to his affairs and she wasn't like Amphitrite who would just coldly acknowledge the affair of her husband. No Persephone was a sensible woman and understood him. She had understood all his problems, his loneliness, his problems with his family, his former affairs that weren't really ones. But this time she didn't understood anymore. She was broke and Hades couldn't do anything but stare at her guiltily.

That's why she was always hard on Nico, because he reminded her of the woman he loved besides her. Hades knew that he should have scolded Persephone for her behavior, but he was afraid that would break her. So he didn't interfere in their arguments mostly.

Hades was never a emotional man, no. Over the years he knew how to live together with Persephone, but he was still very new at parenthood. He was always strict on Nico, because he wanted to toughen him up. He knew how unfair and hard the world was and he wanted to teach Nico how to fight back. Later he realized that he was wrong...again.

A few weeks earlier his and his brother's wives were complaining again. Mostly about their demigod children. And for the first time in forever he agreed with his brothers in something: their wives needed to bond with the children.

He didn't knew why he didn't thought of that earlier, but he didn't regret his decision. It was time that there broken family should heal. He had hurt both Persephone and Nico much, he needed to fix this thing. The funniest thing was he wasn't even there.

Of course Hades also had an eye on Hazel and how she would handle the whole situation, but Hades knew that she would do great. She was a kind of girl, you had to get along with and Hades knew that even if she was the daughter of his Roman counterpart. No, the main problem was with Persephone and Nico.

Of course both of them protested and the others too. The only ones who didn't protest were Hazel, that son of Poseidon and that son of Jupiter. Hazel and Jason Grace looked slightly scared, but seemed okay with that and to his surprise Percy Jackson even smiled.

He hated to admit it, but he admired that guy. He was loyal to his friends, had achieved so many things in his life, had friends and family that loved him and despite all the things that happened to him he always stayed positive. It was like nothing could break this guy. Not even Tartarus had done that.

From the beginning of the trip Hades watched Persephone and Nico. He was smiling widely when Persephone got along with Hazel, but Hades already knew that his wife didn't hated her. But he was still worried about Nico and Persephone. Both of them didn't seemed to make any process in the first few hours and it was kinda hard to watch over them when beside him was Poseidon gloating about how Amphitrite and Percy Jackson got along so fast.

"I always knew they would bond first. Hand up the money, brothers." he said smirking to them.

Hades just rolled his eyes at that and listened to Zeus and Poseidon argue about whose family was the best.

Until then Hades wasn't content, but he didn't lost hope either, but then the Nico-Persephone incident happened. He frowned when Persephone began to insult Maria and her children. He needed to talk her about that later. But he was just purely shocked about Nico's reaction. He never expected his son to explode. And the scene became even worse after Hera brought Nico back to the group. When it happened Hades just stared in pure shock at the scene in front of him. Nico, his son was breaking down. The one who survived Tartarus alone was broken. As the scene went on he could see from his eye-corners Poseidon looking at him worriedly. To his surprise even Zeus looked a bit worriedly, but Hades didn't care. He felt empty inside now and it was all his fault. Seeing Nico breaking down made him now realize all his wrongdoings in the past.

He wanted Nico to toughen up, but in the end he almost destroyed him. Hades couldn't stand it anymore. He ran out of the Throne Hall and went to the mortal Earth. He there sat on a bench in a park and put his head into his hands. Tears were threatening to fall down his face, but they didn't. Hades never cried in his life before. Not out of sadness, nor out of happiness, but seeing not only his son, but also his family so broken, crashed him. All his pain of the past were nothing compared now what he felt now. He realized it before, but now he had the evidence. It was not Zeus, Demeter or anyone else who destroyed his happiness and family. The only one responsible for this was himself.

Hades suddenly felt someone touch his shoulders. He looked around and to his surprise saw Poseidon who smiled at him comfortably.

"Nico doesn't hate you, you know." he said.

Hades shook his head. He had no power to argue with his brother now. "Easy for you to say. You spawn adores you, heck even Zeus spawn like him somehow." he said his voice shaking. He almost laughed at the irony. The god of the underworld was sitting in some mortal park grieving while his brother comforted him. This would be the biggest gossip if someone saw them.

"He loves you too, you know. Your methods may have not been correct, but Nico knows that you love him." he said soothingly.

Now tears were falling down Hades cheek. This was a whole new feeling to him and it was crushing him.

"Why...why would you help me?" he asked through his tears.

He looked up to see Poseidon still smiling at him, which was weirding him out. It has been so long ago since they actually had such an moment.

"Because I am your brother." he just said. "Look Hades, I know I always act like I hate you or at least see you as an rival, but you are my brother. I hate to see you hurt." he said smiling sadly. "I…I sometimes wonder where our relationship went." he said quietly.

Hades looked at Poseidon in surprise. He never knew that Poseidon felt that way.

"You know, this whole bonding trip is just a day old, but it made me realize that it isn't only our children and our wives that have to bond. Our whole family is broken." Poseidon said calmly.

Hades just nodded numbly. He knew that it was. He was the outcast of the whole broken family. He had to know.

"I'm sorry, you know…I'm sorry for treating you like an outcast and not like a brother. I'm sorry that it all went down. And I am sorry for not objecting when Zeus gave you the underworld. You deserve better." he said smiling at him.

Hades just looked at his younger brother flabbergasted. He always hoped, but never really imagined Poseidon to say those words. He was completely overwhelmed by his feelings now.

"Despite all our problems in the past, you are still my big brother." Poseidon said softly. "I…I love you and your family does too. I know it." he said.

Hades looked at him in pure shock and then did something he hadn't done for millenniums. He hugged his brother. Now he didn't stopped his tears anymore. They fell down uncontrollably and after a moment he felt Poseidon hugging him back.

"I'm sorry too. I'm so sorry." he whispered between his tears. He didn't heard what Poseidon was saying to him anymore. All he heard now was the sound of his own crying and the whispers in his head. He had broken his family. First he broke Persephone, then he had broke Nico and now he was broke.

 **Yeah, next chapter! I am sooo sorry guys for not updating soon. I was so busy with real life. My university starts soon and preparation is not easy. I hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit different then the others. I wanted to show how the Big Three are reacting to the whole bonding trip. Poor Hades, I really broke him in this story :(. Like I said before, this is just the beginning of this story. This story will have a lot of drama, awkwardness and bonding. And I said before it was only the wives and the children. Well, I kinda didn't wanted to spoiler, so I only partly said the truth. Of course the Big Three will bond too somehow. Maybe I write a sequel about how the Olympians bond or how the Olympian Marriages are fixed. I will have to see. Please review this chapter. I will update as soon as I can!**


	9. Thoughts and Grudges

Thalia already hated the trip. In her eyes it all didn't made sense. Why should they and their step-mothers bond? Just because they can have their perfect family? Thalia found it pathetic and stupid. Nothing came out of this trip. Nico was heavily hurt by his step-mother and she didn't made any process. The only one who made process was Percy. Thalia felt a pang of jealousy.

Yeah, she may not really not wanted to bond with her step-mother, but that didn't meant it sometimes hurt to see that Percy had now a pretty good relationship with her step-mother. Sometimes Thalia wondered how it was to have a real family.

Now she was sitting in a shuttle with her brother and Hera to the Grand Canyon. Hera was sitting alone in the very front whereas she and Jason took the two seats a bit behind her.

Thalia stared at the landscape. They were now in a dessert in Arizona. With nothing but some plants and animals here and there and this street with some vehicles on it. Thalia sighed. Sometimes she felt like this dessert: empty.

"Hey, you alright?" she heard her brother say to her. Thalia turned around and looked at her brother's concerned face. Thalia smiled at that. She at least had her brother back. She remembered how devastated she was when he was gone. And that had been Hera's fault too. But Thalia had to admit, grudgingly, that it had been also Hera who brought them together. Now that he was here Thalia couldn't wish for a better brother.

"Yeah, just thinking." she said looking outside.

"About the trip?" Jason asked her.

Thalia nodded. During the past few days she had thought a lot about different things. Mainly the trip, but also their family situation.

"I think this is a waste of time." she said.

Jason looked at her. She could see the doubt in his eyes which surprised her. Was he really convinced that this trip would succeed?

"I actually don't think so. I think this trip is actually a chance to redo all the mistakes that we made. Our mistakes as well as our step-mothers mistakes." he said.

Thalia looked at him suspiciously. "What mistakes? The only one who did mistakes has been stupid Cow Queen." she said.

To her surprise Jason shook his head. "Hera may have made a lot of mistakes in the past and most of them were of jealousy, but what happened in the Giant War...in the end we have to thank her that she reunited the Greeks and Romans and she even brought us together." he said.

Thalia just looked at her younger brother incredulously. "You can't think that!" she said shocked. But something inside her was telling her that he was right in a way. Sometimes it really annoyed her that her brother was more mature than herself.

Jason sighed. "I...I didn't thought of that before. I was pretty angry at Hera myself when we were at war, but this trip made me think of lot of things. Maybe...maybe we were just holding too much grudges against each other. I was thinking a lot why our step-mothers hate us and we them too and I think it has not only to do with jealousy." he said.

Thalia frowned at that. "If it not just jealousy, then what then?" she asked.

Jason shook his head. "I can't say it right now, but I think we just misunderstand each other." he said.

Thalia looked at him incredulously. "Misunderstanding her? She misunderstood me, but not me her!" she said. She looked around if anyone was listening to them, but nobody seemed to care for their conversation.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Really Thalia? What do you know about Hera?" he asked.

Thalia huffed. "I know enough to say that she is an insufferable cow Queen." she said.

"We know that side of her yes. But have you ever wondered why she is so? I believe you are quiet familiar with the Greek Mythology and a bit with Hera's story." Jason said in a lecturing tune.

Thalia wanted to protest, but she remembered Hera's words how it hurt when her husband always cheated on her. She wondered whether Jason was right, but she shook the thought off.

"Why do you even defend her? She erased your memories and separated you from me!" she shouted whispering.

Jason sighed. "Because...it sounds stupid, but I want to have a real family. I know Hera isn't my biological mom and she probably never will be, but...it is a nice thought that this bonding trip may help to it." he said quietly.

Thalia's expression softened at his brother's words. Deep inside he just spoke out what she was hoping for. She put an arm around him. "Hey, you have a family. You have me, Piper and the others." she said.

Jason sighed. "I know. I told you it was stupid. I just sometimes wonder what it would be to have a real family. This thought has kinda made me overthink everything about Hera and doing some research and trying to understand why we haven't one." he said.

Thalia's heart broke a bit at his brother's words. All he wanted was a real family. Thalia remembered the times when she was young when she hoped that their father would come back so they could have been a real family, but over the time she suppressed the thought. But now it was slowly coming back.

"It's okay. I know how you feel. But you know that is unrealistic, right?" Thalia asked softly.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, like I said. It was a stupid thought." he said.

Thalia ruffled his hair. "No it's not. Maybe a bit naive, but it's a nice thought." she said.

Jason smiled at her and he looked glad that she understood. He wanted to say something when the shuttle suddenly stopped.

Thalia and Jason stood up and went out. She saw Jason a bit grimacing at the sight of the Grand Canyon and Thalia wondered why. She knew that he didn't had a fear of hight. She was the one with it and she only came here because she was forced to do it.

"Everything alright?" she asked him.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, just some old memories." he said.

Thalia made a mental notice to ask him later about it.

They walked to Hera who was standing a few meters in front of them looking around. Thalia couldn't help but make a cheeky remark. "So what shall we do now, your _grace_." she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Hera turned around and glared at Thalia. "Don't be cheeky with me Thalia Grace. I can change my mind at not hurting you." she said.

Thalia wanted to counter her words, but at the strict gaze of her brother she decided to shut her mouth.

They walked silently to the Skywalk. Thalia already panicked at the sight of the Skywalk. Whose idea was it to send them to this place. Her breaths became more heavily.

Jason seemed to noticed it and looked at her worriedly, but Thalia gave him a sign that everything was okay.

After two minutes they arrived at the Skywalk. Thalia was walking very slowly on it. Hera turned around and seemed to noticed that Thalia had some problems.

"You seem to have problems." she commented.

"I am fine!" Thalia snapped at her. She looked around for Jason, but he was taking some pictures of the landscape.

Hera raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you scared of heights?" she asked.

Thalia immediately panicked inside. Hera couldn't know her fear for heights or she would tease her forever.

"No." she said quickly. Maybe it was too quickly.

Hera just looked at her suspiciously. "You know, it's okay to be afraid of heights." she said.

Thalia looked at her in shock. She expected her to laugh at her, but instead she actually kinda comforted her.

"Um thanks?" she said.

Hera sighed. "Why don't you go down from the Skywalk? It is probably better for you." she said and Thalia could even see a hint of worry in her eyes, which shocked her even more.

"Th...thanks." she said slowly walking away. What was going on? Why wasn't she laughing at her? As she walked away she looked at Hera again. She didn't looked evil or pissed off. No, she actually looked thoughtful as if she was thinking about many things at the same time. Thalia wondered whether those things had to do with the trip. Then she realized horrified that she could heard her and Jason's conversation earlier. But why was she acting this way then? Thalia shook her head and walked down of the platform. Again she looked back. Maybe...just maybe Hera wasn't so bad as she thought. She heard Jason's words in her mind. She sighed. Why couldn't life be normal for once?

 **Finally, the chapter is finished! I know it is a disappointing chapter without much bonding and I am soooooo sorry guys for not updating soon. University is really stressful. I am trying my best to write my stuff. Anyway I hope you liked it. This is my first part of Hera/Thalia/Jason bonding. I will now make their one day trips a bit longer, so they can either bond or let their relationship be even more destroyed (evil laugh). So I hope you guys like it. I will update soon! I promise! Please leave a review!**


	10. Things that we can't let go

When Percy first heard of this bonding trip he didn't knew what he would think about it. Sure, it may be a good way to get closer to his step-mother, but Percy also didn't wanted to spent a week with his step-mother, Hera and Persephone. But surprisingly this trip has been quiet good for him now. He felt bad for Nico though. His and Persephone's relationship only got worse now.

He looked around. Him and Amphitrite were sitting in a cafe on the beach drinking coffee and eating a sandwich. They decided to go to the beach in the morning, then go to San Franciso.

"I miss my mom's blue food." he said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Amphitrite frowned a bit at that. Percy cursed inside. He should have known that she still didn't liked it if he mentioned his mom's name.

"Um...I mean..." he tried to change the topic, but Amphitrite waved him off.

"It's okay Percy, I know what you mean. Your mom must really love you to make you blue food." she said.

Percy looked at her surprised. "She does, she is the best mom I could wished for." he said.

Percy couldn't register what Amphitrite felt right now. She had a Poker face on her face. But Percy could see a hint of...jealousy?

"I miss the food from my palace too, but I must say that the food from the mortals is not bad, through I prefer Ambrosia and Nectar" she said.

Percy smiled. "Yeah, Ambrosia is not bad, but I can't take too much from it, otherwise I die." he said.

Amphitrite chuckled. "I always forget that the mortals can't take any of it and the demigods only a bit. It's a shame, because it's really good."

Percy nodded. He just wanted to reply something, when suddenly he saw Annabeth's head in front of him. He screamed. "Ahhh!" he cried as he fell off his chair.

He could only hear Annabeth's sign as he tried to get up again. "Smooth, Seaweed Brain, really smooth. I guess you are not really excited to see your girlfriend then." she asked with a small smile.

Percy immediately stood up. "You know I missed you Wise Girl." he said grinning at her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at this. She wanted to say something, when Amphitrite interrupted her. "Hello Annabeth Chase." she said suddenly standing next to Percy.

Annabeth bowed to her. "Lady Amphitrite, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope everything is going alright with my stupid boyfriend?" she asked.

"Hey!" Percy cried in protest. Amphitrite chuckled at that. "It is going surprisingly well, although Perseus here is quiet slow in some things."

Annabeth laughed at that. "I am glad that Percy does not make any problems, Lady Amphitrite. He can be...you know...sometimes."

While Amphitrite laughed, Percy pouted at this. "What is this? Bash the Percy day?"

Annabeth and Amphitrite laughed at this. Percy smiled at the sight of the two laughing. It made him much more comfortable now.

"Well, that was quiet entertaining, but may I please talk to Percy in private?" she asked Amphitrite.

Amphitrite nodded. "Of course. He is your boyfriend after all." she said.

Annabeth smiled at her, then turned to Percy. "Can you go somewhere where we are alone?" she asked.

Percy nodded and stood up. He walked out of the cafe and went into the toilet. Annabeth sighed at this.

"Really Percy, the toilet?" she asked.

Percy grinned at her. "Hey, here you are alone." he said going into a cabin and locking the door. He didn't noticed that there was a man staring at him weirdly as he walked into the toilet.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

Annabeth smiled at him. "I just wanted to ask you how the trip is. I haven't seen you in a while Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled. "Thanks. I am good. I am actually getting pretty well along with my step-mother. But I miss you too. I think about you everyday Wise Girl." he said.

Annabeth smiled. "That's great Percy. You know I had my doubts about this trip." she said.

Percy nodded. She could understand why she would think so. He himself wasn't sure of it.

"Me too. But the trip is okay. At least for me." he said.

Annabeth frowned at this. "What do you mean at least for you?"

Percy sighed. "Well, Persephone and Nico got into a huge argument and their relationship is now even worse. Hazel is trying to keep neutral, but naturally she is siding with her brother. About Jason and Hera I don't know much about and Thalia and Hera are...well...complex." he said.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I already was afraid that something like this would happen." she said.

If she wasn't his girlfriend and if he didn't knew her for 6 years now he would have questioned her where she knows this, but he learned over the past few years that Annabeth is always right.

"I hoped it would all go well. I feel so bad for Nico. The poor guy already suffered enough in his life." Percy said sighing. He remembered when Nico still was a happy child until Bianca died. Percy felt guilty for that for so long. Then he also had to went through Tartarus and then after the war ended he admitted his crush on him. Percy was purely shocked by this revelation, but he quickly accepted that Nico was gay. After all only his happiness counted. But now again everything seemed to go wrong for him.

Annabeth looked at him with her gray eyes warmly. "I know. I wish that things would be better too, but you can't expect that everyone will bond immediately." she said softly.

Percy sighed. "A guy can hope." he said.

Annabeth chuckled at this. "Seaweed Brain, you are so clueless, but also sweet." she said.

Percy smiled. At this moment he just wanted to kiss her and feel the taste of her lips again. He missed her so much. After Tartarus every single second without her felt...well maybe not hurtful, that would be exaggerated, but strange.

"I know I am." he said grinning cockily.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at this. "Well, I hope everything goes well for Persephone and Nico. Thalia on the other hand I can understand. I wouldn't wanted to bond with the Cow Queen if it means I would have to trade my life." she sniffed.

Percy sighed at this a bit. He knew of Annabeth's hate against Hera, but ever since he had the talk with her he couldn't help but see Hera as a misunderstood person.

"Annabeth, Hera is actually not a bad person. She is just misunderstood." he said.

Annabeth stared at him in pure shock. It may be the first and only time Percy saw her speechless. Maybe he should now call the news to give them the latest news: Annabeth Chase speechless. End of the world?

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" she whispered.

Under any other condition he would have joked about this, but this topic was serious.

"I am serious Annabeth. I talked to Hera and she wasn't so bad. She told many things that I...that we didn't thought of her." he said.

Annabeth frowned. "She could be lying." she said.

Percy shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Why would she? What use would it have to her? Annie, have you ever wondered why Hera is so bitter?" he asked.

"Because she is a mad and cranky cow, who nobody likes." Annabeth simply said.

Percy sighed. For once he had the feeling that not Annabeth but he was the reasonable one.

"No, because of Zeus and his affairs. It hurt her. It made her bitter. Also the fact that she can't have demigods." he said.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Hera hates all demigods." she said.

Percy shook his head. "No, she is jealous of the goddess and gods who have some. Besides the demigods are a constant reminder of how her marriage is a disaster." he said.

Now Annabeth was crossing her arms. That never meant anything good. "Do you forgot who tried to kill me with her statue. Who took away you from me? Who brought us in the whole mess of the second War?" she cried.

Percy sighed. Truth to be said she had good points, but there were always two sides of something or someone.

"I don't say I approve of her actions, but you have to understand her. She is not a bad person. She is not like Gaia." he said.

"Could have fooled me." Annabeth muttered.

Percy sighed. "Look Annabeth I know you hate her. But please be reasonable. Try to see the things of the other side too okay?" he said.

Annabeth just stared at him. "You want me to forget all the things did to us?" she whispered.

Percy shook his head. "No, I just want you to see it from two sides." he said.

Annabeth now glared at Percy. "I should try to see it from two sides?! Then why Hera didn't saw everything from our side when she did all the things she did to us?!"

Percy winced at that. He knew Annabeth's fatal flaw was pride and that she didn't liked to admit that she was wrong. "I know she did some wrong things...but she also brought us seven together, she reunited Jason and Thalia. Even if it doesn't seem so. Without Hera we would have lost the last war." he said.

Annabeth now just stared at him. She didn't said anything, she just stared at him as if her was an alien. For a moment Percy thought he saw a hint of rethinking her opinions.

But she just looked at him incredulously. "Fine...if that is what you think. I wish you a good bonding trip." she said rather coldly.

Percy looked at Annabeth frustrated. "Annabeth…" he tried to reach her, but she then disappeared. The IM-Message was over.

Percy stared at the place where she was. "Damn it!" he cried.

He messed it up. He should have known that Annabeth wouldn't react great about the news that he bonded with Hera. He sighed and walked out of the toilet.

Outside he saw a man who was staring at him as if he was crazy. Percy frowned. "Something wrong?"

The man looked at him in shock and quickly shook his head.

Percy nodded and continued to walk. He just could hear the man mumble: "What a weirdo. Talking with himself for half an hour." Percy rolled his eyes. "Says the man who stalked me for half an hour." he muttered.

He returned to Amphitrite and sat down on the chair.

Amphitrite looked at him worriedly. "Everything alright Percy?"

Percy just nodded. "Yeah, don't worry." he said with a fake smile.

Amphitrite frowned. "Don't lie to me Perseus Jackson" she said sternly.

Percy looked surprised. That almost sounded like his mom. He sighed. "Me and Annabeth had a fight." he said.

Amphitrite looked at him sympathetically. "About what?"

"It...I told her I bonded a bit with Hera and she didn't took that so well. She hates Hera you must know." he said.

Amphitrite nodded. "A lot of people hate her because of her cold appearance. Once you look over it she is actually a nice person." she said.

Percy nodded. "I told that Annabeth too, but she wouldn't listen to me." he said.

Amphitrite smiled at him. "Don't worry Percy, just let it go for now. I am talking about experience. She will come around soon." she said.

Percy just nodded. He didn't really believed her, but he was glad that she was somehow comforting him. "Thanks."

Amphitrite just smiled at him.

Percy smiled back. Before he went to the trip he had doubts about it, but now he didn't regret this trip a bit. Who knew his step-mother was so cool? He thought about Amphitrite's words. She will come around. Percy let the words flow through his mind over and over again. Then after a while he smiled a bit, Yeah, it will be good. After all they never could be mad at each other for too long.

 **I finally finished a chapter! I hope you liked this chapter! I scared you all didn't I? Did you thought I would let Percy get away from the torture? Nobody escapes! *insert evil laugh* I hope I didn't made them OOC or something. This was actually the chapter I had the most trouble with because I needed some kind of plot with Percy. But then I got this idea and I hope you guys liked this. And no, I don't hate Annabeth. She is freaking awesome and badass and Percabeth rules! I just tried to show one of her bad sides of her: her pride. Please review this chapter. I am going to update soon!**


	11. Confrontations and guilt

Persephone knew she screwed up. She still remembered when Nico glared at her hatefully shouting at her coldly. She knew that she should feel bad about and she did, but there was one part of her that told her that it was only that boys fault. Maybe she wanted to convince herself that the boy was just causing problems to everyone or maybe she wanted to convince herself that her past way were right.

She still remembered the night when she heard about Hades lover Maria. She was devastated. For hours she was crying in her room, thinking about her life. Where were the vows that Hades had made her. That he would love her forever, that she was the only one for him. She knew that he had half-bloods before but they were purely made out of lust and not love. But this time she knew it was different. Hades loved Maria di Angelo. Persephone was not an idiot. She saw his longing facial expression for her.

She remembered when she had confronted him. And the hurt when he admitted that he loved Maria di Angelo. She remembered how her heart broke into thousands of pieces at his words. After that she hadn't spoke to him for months. She was simply to hurt. She sacrificed her life on upper world for her marriage to Hades. She even sacrificed a bit of her relationship to her mother Demeter who she loved to bits, but Hades betrayed her. And the worst thing was that she had believed his vows. She really thought that someone as cold as him was capable of loving her. For millenniums she thought that, but he had broken his promise.

When she heard that Maria di Angelo had children she immediately hated them even without knowing them. They were the products of their broken relationship. A reminder that Hades had found another woman. Just now she understood why Hera was always acting the way she was. She remembered the time when she was born. Hera was furious, screaming at her husband and her sister, Persephone's mom, Demeter for betraying them. Every time she saw her, she would glare at Persephone. Persephone never liked Hera, but she began to sympathize with her from that day on. She just only experienced such heartbreak one time. Hera had to endure this humiliation from Zeus on daily basis. And her father didn't even cared, so it seemed.

After the Maria di Angelo disaster, she even looked for Hera for advice and surprisingly, Hera showed sympathy to her. A side that she had never saw before. Her mother had told her once that Hera used to be carefree before she became the cold-hearted goddess everyone knew and now she knew why.

Was this what Persephone was slowly changing into? A cold-hearted goddess that everyone hated? She remembered how happy and joyful she was during most of her marriage with Hades. She always was sulking a bit when she had to live with her mom during the summer and was overjoyed to see her husband again during the winter. But ever since that incident their marriage was broken. She didn't felt joy anymore when she saw him, only pain and Nico was a reflection of that pain. She didn't mind Hazel. She was a lovely girl and besides she was Roman. Besides Pluto didn't really loved Marie in that way. He tried to help her sure, but it wasn't the admiration that he had for Maria.

Persephone wondered what wound have been if she didn't was so hateful towards Nico. Would they have been a real family? She didn't knew.

She looked outside of her room. It was raining heavily. Today she went with Nico and Hazel to see the Yellowstone Nationalpark. Neither of them really spoke to her. Nico made some sarcastic comments from time to time and Hazel just looked at her disappointed. She probably hates her now for hurting her brother. It hurt even if Persephone didn't liked to admit it.

Right now they were in their house that they have rented waiting for the rain to stop. Persephone tapped nervously with her fingers against the window glass. Ever since the incident she was having her feelings eating her up. It didn't made it better that Nico and Hazel were ignoring her. Some tears welled in her eyes. Was she the one that had destroyed the chance of having a real family?

She shook her head. No Hades betrayed her and Nico is an insufferable child. But what if she was? She acted cold-hearted towards her husband and his son. What if she didn't done that? Would it be different?

She laid a hand on her forehead. Headaches were afflicting her. She decided to go outside for a bit for some fresh air.

She went out of her room walking past the living room. She saw Nico there staring outside of the window. She hesitated. She wanted to talk to him, but she knew that he wouldn't talk to her. But it was the right moment. Her head was spinning around. She was so conflicted right now. She chose to let it go and going outside to the terrace.

Cold, fresh air surrounded her. She felt how her brain got out of the confusion now. She suddenly noticed that she wasn't the only person here. She turned around and saw Hazel looking at her with a mix of sadness and anger.

Persephone gulped. She had definitely screwed up. "Look Hazel, I shouldn't have said..." she began but Hazel interrupted her.

"No you shouldn't have." she said bluntly. Persephone was surprise at her bluntness. Her words didn't sounds cold, not they just sounded said. And there was a bit anger in the voice.

"I am sorry." Persephone said softly.

Hazel shook her head. Her golden eyes were flashing. "It's not me that you should apologize to." In her word was a hint of hurt.

Persephone flinched. "I know...I" What should she say? That she is sorry? That she was wrong? That she didn't really meant the words? Or that she meant it exactly as she said? She was so confused right now.

Hazel looked at her, her eyes flashing. "You know, I really thought you were a nice person Persephone. I really thought we could get along. It seemed I was wrong."

Hearing this from Hazel hurt a lot more than she thought. She wanted to reply something but her word wouldn't come out of her mouth. Her throat felt constricted.

Hazel looked at her with that expression. "You really hurt Nico with your words, you know." she said calmly.

Persephone then suddenly burst out. "Why is he even hurt by my words? He hates me!" she cried. The boy never liked her, why would he be so hurt by her words?

Hazel suddenly glared at her. It was scary seeing the gently girl being so cold to her. "You first insulted his family, which is a very touchy topic for him. And even through Nico doesn't show it, he had a small hope that you two really could bond." she said. "I can see it in his eyes. He was jealous that Percy bonded so fast whereas you seemed to hate his guts. And with your words you only proved his thesis." she spoke calmly, but Persephone could feel the anger in her voice.

Suddenly a wave of guilt overflowed her. She never expected Nico to feel this way. She didn't really expected anything from this trip, but truth to be said, even she had tiny hopes that they could be a real family. But of course she had blown this chance away.

"Hazel..." she began, but no words came out of her mouth. What could she say? That she was hurt by Hades cheating? That the boy deserved it? That she was sorry? Everything would have sounded shallow.

Hazel just stared at her coldly with her golden eyes. If she wasn't a goddess Persephone would have shivered right now. Her glare was digging deep in her skin and she felt uncomfortable under it.

"Maybe Nico was right. Maybe you are the cold-hearted goddess that he told me you were." she simply said. There was no venom in the voice, more like disappointment mixed with anger, but that hurt Persephone more. Out of all people the kind-spirited Hazel hated her. She took a deep breath.

"I never intended to hurt him like this." she told her, but the words sounded wrong in her ears.

Hazel laughed a bit at that. It was not a happy laugh, no it was out of incredibility. "I have heard the hate in your voice. I understand where your hate comes from, but that doesn't excuse your actions. You have hurt Nico badly and I don't think I can forgive you for this." she told her calmly.

Persephone was a bit shocked by her words. "What do you expect me to do then?" she asked back angrily. She didn't knew what this girl wanted from her. Yes, Nico was hurt by her words, but he would get over it. She wasn't even close to him.

Hazel snorted at this, which was very unlike her. "You don't get it, don't you? Have you maybe thought about apologize to Nico for your words? Are you that proud not to even admit that you were in the wrong?" she interrogated her.

Her words hit Persephone hard. She knew that she was right, but she didn't wanted to admit it. No, she was firstly a goddess and secondly all the hate she collected during the past few years wouldn't vanish that quickly now. She was okay with apologizing to Hazel, but apologizing to Nico would have been a strike against her pride.

"The boy will get over it." she simply said.

Hazel simply stared at her, she didn't said anything, but this was worse than any words that she could have said to her.

After a few seconds of tense atmosphere, Hazel finally broke the silence. "Then Nico was right." she said turning around and watching the landscape.

Persephone flinched at this a bit. Why in the world had she said this? "Hazel..." she said softly, but Hazel interrupted her. "You should go now. We have nothing to talk about now." she said not looking at her.

Persephone didn't replied to that anymore. She had screwed it up...again. She had the chance to make it right again, but of course she was to pride for that. She turned around not looking back at Hazel going back into the house. Hazel's words hit her hard. Not only because of the coldness in her voice, but also because of the truth in her words.

Persephone felt how the guilt was swallowing her. She shook the head, trying to shake it off, but the guilt was now glued on her.

She walked past the living room again. Nico was still there. Persephone stopped. He was still staring out of the window and for a moment Persephone wondered whether she just saw an Illusion, but then Nico suddenly turned around and their eyes met. Nico didn't looked shocked or surprised. He just looked at her expressionlessly, digging his dark eyes into hers with his gaze.

Persephone's mind now was about to explode. Thoughts were flying uncontrollably though her mind. She didn't knew what she should do now. Just walking away or confront Nico about it?

Then she made her decision.

"Listen Nico, about our fight..." she began, but Nico interrupted her.

"There is nothing to talk about." he said his voice as keen as a razor staring at her coldly.

Persephone frowned at this. Nico has hit her pride...again. "Hey, show me some respect!" she cried, but the words sounded fake in her ears. Respect, did she deserved that?

Nico laughed incredulously. "Respect? You? People have to earn respect and the only thing you earned from me is hate and pity." he spoke.

Persephone flinched in her mind, but still didn't showed any emotions on the outside. "Pity? Why would you feel pity for me?" she asked.

Nico laughed again. It made Persephone uncomfortable. "Because, you are just a bitter old woman. You are no better than Hera herself, hating your step-children and my fathers other lovers. You gave them your fault because you can't seem get your marriage straight. You are simply bitter over the fact, that my father loves someone others like you and then you act like a hurt child. That is pathetic." he said with venom in his voice.

His words hit a nerve of her. "What shall I don then?!" she screamed glaring at him. "How should I react then if my husband cheated on me!" she cried incredulously.

Nico didn't showed any sympathy. His expression didn't changed. "You could have talked to my father rationally, maybe keep distance to him for some weeks, even divorce, but no. You chose to make my life a living hell whenever I came to the underworld. Because of course I am the one who broke your relationship to my father." he said sarcastically.

"You have no idea how this works!" she screamed. "Even if I could divorce him, I can't leave the underworld completely!" she cried in desperation.

Nico glared at her. "I don't give a damn how this works. Just because you are goddess doesn't make you better than anyone else. I have lost my mom to Zeus, lost my sister to the hunters, lost my crush to his girlfriend, lost my innocent to Tartarus and lost my happiness due to my loneliness. I never had a real childhood unlike you who got spoiled by your mom. I don't have to listen to your stupid insults and petty behavior." he said coldly.

Persephone stared at Nico lost for words. It was the first time that she ever felt something like sympathy for him. She never bothered before to get to know him. She always thought the boy was insufferable, but now as she heard those words, she knew why he was the way he was. A new wave of guilt flooded her. Instead of helping him, she just made his pain worse. A small side of his brain cried, that he was just a stupid boy not knowing what he was saying, but Persephone knew this side was lying. For years she have seen Nico as an intruder into her marriage with Hades. But now...he saw a broken child.

"Nico..." she began, but again no words came out. Her brain was playing like crazy.

"Just go away!" Nico spatted at her. The hate in his voice was was like a slap in Persephone's face. She wanted to defend herself, to protest against her words, but she knew that she deserved this.

She had to swallow all her pride. "Nico...I...I am sorry." she finally brought out those words. And she meant it. All the years she had been bitter towards her 'family'. All the years she thought she was the victim, but now looking at Nico, she couldn't think anything else than that she had been the offender all the time.

She should have expected his next words but they still hurt. "You? You are sorry?!" he cried incredulously laughing. "Oh please, like you would be ever sorry." he stated.

Another slap in the face. "I am! Really!" she cried desperate. "I admit that...that I screwed up okay?" she admitted.

Nico laughed again. "Really? You screwed up? Congratulation that you finally recognized it!" he said sarcastically.

Now Persephone was angry. Who was he to mock her? "What do you want me to say then?!" she cried angrily. Again, the wrong thing to say.

Nico stared at her now with so much hatred that she thought she would get strangled by it. "I want you get out of my damn life. I am done with you. Done with your insults, done with your complains, done with your attitude and done with your behavior. And I am done with your hypocritical acting. Now after somebody picks out your faults, you suddenly act like you are sorry. Just get away, alright. I will go through this trip, like I said, but after this I don't ever want to deal with you again." he said coldly.

Persephone stared at Nico in horror. Never in the world she would have thought that he would hate her like this. "You don't mean this." she whispered.

Nico expression stayed immutable. "I never meant anything more in my life." he told her spiteful.

Persephone was shaking now. "Nico..." she tried again, but he cut her off.

"Go, just please go..." he spoke. His voice still sounded full of hate, but there was something new in his voice. It sounded broken.

Persephone stared at him. One second, two seconds, three seconds. The atmosphere in this room was about to explode. She felt like Kronos has stopped the time. After what seemed like to be an infinity, she finally turned around and walked out of the room slowly. She didn't looked back at Nico. Again the guilt was eating her up. She touched her face. It was wet. She didn't even realized it that tears were coming out of her eyes now.

She silently walked into her room and sat on her bed. Her lips were shaking, just as much as the rest of her body. It was so quiet now that you could even hear the sound of a needle dropping on the floor.

Thoughts raced through her mind. She not only increased the pain that Nico had gone through all the past few years, no she had destroyed her chance to ever have a normal family. Just because she couldn't swallow her pride, just because she couldn't get over a simple mistake of her husband. Suddenly the first teardrops landed on the floor and Persephone started crying. Crying over how stupid she had been, crying over what she had caused, but mostly crying over what could have been. But that didn't mattered anymore, because she had destroyed that distant dream. It was all her fault.

 **Wow, I finally finished this chapter. Yeah! Sorry guys for taking so long to update this thing. University is killing me. I tried to show Persephone's mind conflicts that she has. She know that she had done wrong things, but she is still a pride goddess and you know how hard it is for a goddess to swallow their pride. I am going to reflect the emotions of the goddesses more in the future. Also I would like to thank this one guest reviewer for his critics. I know that have made some characters here a bit OOC. Looking back at my first chapters I sometimes face palm, but these chapters also show me that I still can improve. I am also very knew to this writing stuff, so I try to improve my chapters as good as I can. I am very thankful for such critics, because I then know where I can improve my writing. Of course I also thank all of my other reviewers. You guys are the best! Thanks for supporting me in this story and giving me the strength to write it! I will try to reduce the OOC'ness as much as I can, but I would also like to say, that this is my story, so I won't always make the characters act in character. I want to create a character development in each of my characters here as good as I can. And don't worry! I will write some bonding between the cousins too in case you think I forgot that. Puh, I talk too much again. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update as fast as I can!**

 **P.S.: And tomorrow is the Chinese new year, so happy Chinese New Year to everyone!**


	12. Revelations and Realizations

Jason didn't really knew what to think about Hera. Before the trip he actually never gave a second thought on her. She took his memories, hated his sister, used him as a piece of chess in her plan and messed up everything in his life. He could have hated her, but then decided that he shouldn't care about her anymore, because most of the gods were self-centered jerks.

He remembered how shocked he was when he heard about this bonding trip. Never ever, ever would he have expected that his father would even care about how his children and his wife had for a relationship. He expected it from Neptune, heck even from Pluto, but from Jupiter? After he has got to know him, he saw his father only as a egomaniac who only cared about his well-being and wanted to have all the power. And he was a lousy father and husband. But that thing practically blown up his mind.

Back then his sister was visiting him and he could remember how she was shouting at his father how stupid this whole idea was. Jason himself was too shocked to speak. What did the big three thought they could achieve with this? Demigods and their step-mothers, that couldn't end well.

Thalia was protesting about hours with their father. Jason sometimes stood beside her and gave some arguments against this trip, but mostly he was thinking about how this trip actually would end.

He thought about the other goddesses: Salacia (Roman) or Amphitrite (Greek) and Proserpina (Roman) or Persephone (Greek). He has heard some awful stories from Nico about his time in the underworld and how Prosepina has turned him into a dandelion. He couldn't imagine that one trip could get them bonded. He didn't knew as much about Amphitrite, but he heard from Percy that she is somehow cold towards him, but not hostile.

Jason sighed, right now Percy had of course a almost perfect relationship with her. Jason knew that he shouldn't feel this way, but he couldn't help but be envious of this guy. He had an awesome mom, a girlfriend that he knew from the beginning, he was respected everywhere and had this lovely personality that you couldn't help but love.

Of course Jason had an awesome girlfriend with Piper too. He would never dare to go for another girl, because he loved Piper dearly, but he wished that it was like with Percy and Annabeth and not like him who known Piper because of false memories. To that he was taken away from his Roman home and also broke Reyna's heart because of that. He flinched at that. Reyna...he never loved her as a lover. To him she is, well, was his best friend and like a sister to him. He knew she felt more for him and he wanted to talk about this to her, but then he got taken away. He felt like the biggest jerk for how he treated her. She didn't deserved this. At least he could have talked to her during or after the war, but what did he did? He was mostly preoccupied with the war or Piper. He felt ashamed of his actions. He definitely was going to talk to Reyna after this whole thing. She deserved this.

His thoughts then drove back to Percy. He thought about how his mom was alcoholic and abusive and he was taken away from his sister by Hera at the age of two. For years he thought his mom was dead and that he was an only child. Percy on the other hand had a mom who always supported him. He had met her, she was lovely. The mom, any child would want.

Jason was respected in his camp, yes, but somehow he couldn't help but feel like everyone is expecting him to be the responsible, the one with a plan, the one who had control over everything, the one that didn't broke. Percy was like him, but everyone seemed to be friends with him and respected him, while people in his camp only respected him, but only a few were really his friends. Percy just had this lovable and loose attitude everybody loved.

Jason shouldn't think about him like this. Nico had the right, Leo had the right, even Frank, but him? He shouldn't complain about all of this, but he envied Percy. He was his best friend, but also someone who had the better life in general it seemed.

Jason shook his head. He really shouldn't have this thoughts. Percy was his bro and it wasn't his fault that Jason's past was so messed up.

He then thought back again, when he heard about this trip. Back then he thought a lot about Hera or Juno. He should have hated her. She took his family from him, his memory and his best friend (even if that mostly was his fault), but because Jason was Roman, he understood why Hera acted this way. She has sacrificed some fates to help saving the world. If he was younger he would totally agree with her. Now he wasn't too sure anymore, but he understood. And at least no one died because of this plan.

If it wasn't Hera he would never met his girlfriend Piper or his best friend Leo, he would never saw Thalia again, and probably Gaia would have won the war. He had such mixed feelings about her and he was not sure whether he should hate her or admire her. He then decided to look up for her in the mythology. As a Roman Jason of course knew the stories of Hera since she was one of the most important goddesses in Rom. But back then he only listened to the stories and didn't really thought more about it. Back then such things were stories for him, he didn't thought of these gods or goddesses as actual people with feelings. They were above him.

But after he restudied all the myths, he couldn't help but feel bad for Hera. For centuries she had to live with my father who cheated on her again and again. He couldn't imagine what would be if Piper did that to him. Because of that it seemed she turned really bitter. Her bitterness doesn't excuse the things she has done, no, but Jason felt for her. He wondered if anyone ever loved her these past few hundred years. Had she friends? Family members that supported her? He then understood that Hera was more complex that he thought she was. Before that he always thought that Hera was a greedy goddess who only cared about her own desire. He now thought that maybe after all this time she only sought for an escape of all of this, that sought for love.

Jason hoped after this that this trip would work. He never would have thought this, but the imagination with him having a family was great. Sure he had his friends and his girlfriend, but he always wanted a family that wasn't dysfunctional.

He sighed. He was just being stupid. That would never happen, but he at least could hope for it. The only problem right now, was that Hera and Thalia hated each other. Neither of them seemed to make a progress to each other. Jason definitely needed to do something against this.

He thought of his sister. Before a year ago, he didn't even knew her, but now he couldn't imagine life without her. She was his only family left and Jason wanted that she was happy too. Her past was way worse than his ones. She lived with their abusive mom, was turned into a tree for years and lost her best friend and possibly love Luke. Hearing all of this Jason really wanted to go to the Fates and punch them in the face for what they had done to his sister. She didn't deserved this, nobody did. But then again, they were demigods and their world was crap.

He secretly really wished that Thalia would quit the hunt. It was selfish, but he wanted to grow up normally with her and not see her young forever while he grown old and died. He now knew how Nico felt when Bianca joined the Hunters. Jason couldn't really understand how Bianca could have left her own brother. Because of this Nico started to change. He was not there back then, but he heard it from Percy and Nico, who first refused to tell him. Thalia didn't knew Jason was alive back then, so he didn't gave her any fault, but Bianca did. At least Nico had Hazel right now. The guy really needed some family. He remembered when he broke down last night. He may be mysterious and all, but Jason knew that Nico was a broken child deep down.

"You look like you are in deep thoughts." a female voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see Hera walking towards him with a neutral expression on her face. Just now Jason remembered that he was still on the Skywalk.

"Um, just thinking about how awesome this place is." he lied to her. She didn't needed to know his personal thoughts.

Hera raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. Jason sighed. He needed to get better in lying.

"You are even worse at lying than your father when he comes back from one of his sex from his lovers." she said rolling her eyes. Jason noticed the bitter tune in her voice.

Jason didn't looked at her. "Well, I don't really know how that is your concern." he said. He really didn't wanted Hera to know what he was thinking about.

Hera glared at him. "We are on a bonding trip Jason. And I am your father's wife. I think this is my concern."

Jason just rolled his eyes a bit. There is that attitude again. "Where is Thalia?" he asked her not seeing his sister around.

Hera pointed behind her. "She didn't wanted to come here, seems like your sister is afraid of heights." she said. There was no hint of amusement in her voice. Jason knew that Thalia was afraid of heights, so he wasn't really surprised she wasn't here. But he was really surprised that Hera knew of her fear.

"She told you about this?" he asked surprised. Never he would have thought that Thalia would have admitted that, especially to Hera.

Hera just shrugged at that. "I figured it out. She hesitated going on the Skywalk and the only reason could be that she is afraid of heights." she simply said.

Jason was surprised by that, but he tried to keep a straight face. "Yeah, she doesn't like to talk about it." he said a bit awkwardly.

Hera huffed at that. "I figured that out too. Your sister inherited the stubbornness of your father and she is rude to people too."

At this Jason glared at Hera. "She is only rude to people who have hurt her or are rude to her or her friends." he countered not wanting Hera to insult his sister.

Hera glared at him. "What do you want to say with this?" she asked dangerously.

Jason had enough. Yes, he understood her, but nobody messed with his sister. "If you wouldn't always threaten her or be rude to her, she would be way nicer to you." he replied calmly.

"You sister is one of the most insufferable people I got to know! She is disrespectful towards me in every way!" Hera almost cried. The people on the Skywalk were turning their heads towards them.

Jason didn't gave in. "Why do you hate her so much? I know she is a product of my father's cheating, but you don't seem to hate me as much as you hate her." she said.

Hera glared at him intensively. She didn't seemed to like that he was speaking against her. "Don't speak like this to me Jason Grace!" she whispered dangerously.

Jason glared back. He wasn't going to go down in this fight. "Then tell me why." he said.

Hera now looked like she wanted to kill him any second. For a moment they were just glaring at each other, but then Hera interrupted the eye contact. "You know what, you have been standing too long in the sun. Let's go somewhere else where it is more cool." she said to him calmly.

Jason stared at her in disbelief. He expected her to explode, but not this. "You are avoiding my question." he noted.

Hera glared at him again. "This is none of your concern Jason Grace!" she shrieked. She was breathing already heavily.

Her loud voice seemed to attract some people. A concerned blond-haired woman came over to them. "Ma'am, is everything okay?"

Hera glared at the woman. "Everything is fine!" she cried at the woman.

The woman stared at her in shock, then quickly recovered from it. "How dare..." she began, but Jason interrupted her. "Everything is okay." he said giving her a charming smile.

The woman just stared at Jason incredulously. "Are you sure?"

Jason just smiled at that. They didn't needed attention from the mortals. "I am sure."

At his words the woman just shook her head incredulously and left them muttering words like "What a maniac" or "poor kid".

Jason almost laughed at that, but then he remembered Hera who was raging. She seemed to have enough of this. Waving with her hand she muttered something. "Now we can talk without interruptions." she told him. She probably either reduced their volume or made a silent invisible bubble. Jason didn't really got the gods powers.

"I believe this is my concern since this is a bonding trip. That were your words right?" he continued their conversation.

At his words Hera became speechless. Jason almost did smiled triumphantly, but decided to drop it. But he never saw her speechless before.

"You wouldn't understand." she whispered.

Jason rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, like you thought Percy couldn't understand it?" he said sarcastically.

Hera stared at him. "How did you…."

Jason laughed. "How did I know about you and Percy's talk? Easy, he told me. He didn't said what you two talked about, but he said that you were different than he thought." he said calmly remembering about his talk with Percy. It confirmed his thoughts that he had about Hera.

Hera stared at Jason numbly. It was clear that she didn't wanted to talk with him about this. Her hands were shaking and pugging on her shirt.

"You said this is a bonding trip. I can't bond with you if I don't know what problem you have with my sister." he said almost softly.

He heard Hera sighing. "You know, your father had always a great charm. I guess you inherited that from him." she said smiling a bit.

Jason was taken back by this. He did not expect this. "Um...thanks?" he asked awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Hera chuckled at this which shocked Jason. "He always went for the women who were beautiful on the outside. It didn't mattered which attitude they had, he just wanted to have some fun with them." she said almost broken. Jason now felt pity for her. He couldn't imagine the pain of someone cheating on you.

"Your mother was one of them. Beautiful, very I must say. One of the most beautiful lover of Zeus that I have seen yet, but she was a very clingy person. She thought Zeus of her own achievement, her own trophy. That it was an achievement to get a god as a lover." she said disgustingly. Jason now listened to her closely. He knew almost nothing about his mother and now he finally had the chance to.

"When Zeus left, oh well, she went mental. After her department she became alcoholic. She couldn't stand how her mighty god has left her." she said bitterly. "Your mother was always an egoistic woman but after Zeus department her life went down and you two, especially your sister had to suffer under it." she said very quietly. Jason was almost horrified by this. He knew his mom was bad, but this?

"How do I know you are not just inventing this?" he pressed.

Hera laughed at this. "What use would this have? I have no reason for lying. No your mom was like this. The only thing she got in common with all of Zeus lover were her looks." she said.

Jason wanted to protest, but he knew she was right. He decided to stay quiet.

Hera sighed. "I don't know if you heard about the Big Three Pact." she said.

Jason nodded at that. "I think Percy and Annabeth told me about this."

Hera nodded at this. "So you know. Then you can imagine how happy I was when I finally heard that Zeus would keep his thing in his pants. I finally thought we could have a happy marriage together." she said laughing bitterly. "Oh how wrong I was."

Jason now really felt bad for her. His father was probably the worst husband ever. A cold breathe of air blew to him making him shuddering a bit.

"The day when I heard that your father had another child, it was one of the worst days in my life. I threw away my whole life for this marriage, just so I am married to the most unfaithful husband in the whole world. I can't escape from it since I am the goddess of marriage. People are mocking me. Mocking me and my life and I just can watch it and when it finally seemed everything was going to be okay, of course your father couldn't keep his promise." she said softly. Jason thought that they were tears in Hera's eyes, but either he imagined it or she really quickly wiped them away.

"Your sister is the reminder of this whole mess alright? She reminds me everyday about how unfaithful Zeus was _again._ How stupid my life is, how I am trapped in this hell." she spat.

Jason didn't met her eyes. He never really thought about how other goddesses or gods felt. He always thought they had an almost perfect life, but thinking about it now it seemed that they were all hiding it under a mask.

"But that's not Thalia's fault. She isn't responsible for this."he told her.

Hera glared at him. "Don't you think I don't know that?! No, she is just the product of all of this! But just because I hate Zeus ways and his lovers I shall not at least dislike the product? Then tell me why people always hate the products in the market and hate the producer?" she cried.

Jason frowned at this. He hated the way how she spoke about his sister. "You are blinded by your hate and bitterness." he said softly. "You can't compare products with human beings. It's not Thalia's fault." he said.

Hera just huffed at this. "She is still a reminder of his unfaithfulness." she said,

Jason groaned in desperation. "Then tell me why you dislike her more than me? And why did you took me away from the only family I ever had?" he cried at her.

Hera's expression was unreadable. Jason suspected that she became pretty good at not showing her emotions.

"When you were born, I gave up, okay? First it was Jupiter, Zeus counterpart, and secondly it was with the same woman again. I didn't even had the force to be angry. By that time I also knew that you were the child of the Great Prophecy." she told him.

Jason stared at her. "So...so you always knew that your husband would cheat on you?" He expected Hera to explode, but she only sighed.

"I dared to hope the prophecy was wrong or at least not the way I thought it was, but of course I was just a fool." she said bitterly. "When I knew that you were one of the Seven I knew I had to do something. Zeus, the fool of course wouldn't listen to me, so I sent you to Camp Jupiter since a Roman and a Greek couldn't live together. Not at that time. It was too dangerous."

Jason stared at her incredulously. "So you just let Thalia think I was dead the whole time? You let her live with our abusive mom for months alone? Do you hate her that much?" he asked angrily.

Hera glared at him. "I am not that heartless as you think Jason Grace. Thalia was almost in the age were she would go to Camp Half-Blood anyway. You on the other hand were just a infant. You needed to be sent to Camp Jupiter as fast as you could. I decided to keep you away from your sister for your own safety." she said.

"You took my family away from me for years!" he cried furiously. "You messed with my mind, took away my family, then my memories!" he cried. Screw the Roman way, his feelings were getting control over him.

Hera didn't changed her expression. "You as Roman should know the value of sacrifices. I tried my best to not let someone die. It was all necessary so you all could defeat Gaia. Would you rather have me not interfere and see how you and Thalia would have turned against each other because of your different origins?" she asked.

Jason shook his head. "That would have never happened." he said.

"That may be, but would you rather have then never knew of the Greek camp or would you have rather that Gaia would have took over the Earth and killed all your friends and family, including your sister?" she said calmly. Jason tried to calm himself down. It was all a lot to take. For years he had been worrying about his memory losses and everything else. Now it was the time of the truth.

"In the end you got your happy end. You have your sister, you have a girlfriend who loves you, friends who love you. You got you happy end, but me? Despite me trying to save all of this. Do you see anyone giving me credits to this? No, I am hated. More than ever, from the demigods, from the gods and from my own damn family." she cried hysterically. When she stopped she was breathing heavily.

Jason stared at her in shock. He never would have thought that this was all this extreme. For months he had thought she was almost like Gaia. Only recently he began to understand her, but now…

"I..." he said awkwardly not knowing what to say. All his anger was now gone, substituted by pure shock.

"Spare it Jason Grace, let's go back. This conversation is over." she said coldly walking away from him. Jason just nodded numbly following her.

When they came down from the Skywalk Thalia walked to them. "Finally, can we go now? I have enough from this place." she said.

Hera just gave her a glare and walked on, not saying anything. Thalia stared at Jason. "Woah, what's with her? She is even grumpier than usual." she said grinning a bit.

Jason shook his head. "You don't want to know." he said quietly.

Thalia looked at her younger brother in concern. "Are you okay?"

Jason just nodded. She didn't needed to know about this. "Yeah, let's go." he said.

Thalia looked like she wanted to protest, but she let it go, which Jason was very glad for. As they walked back to the bus station Jason couldn't help but think over their conversation again and again. He always thought that Hera was the villain in this play, but now he didn't knew anymore. It seemed like she was more complex than he had ever thought. In a way she reminded him a bit of Snape in the Harry Potter series. The one hero who everyone hated, but still was the responsible for the downfall of the evil.

Before that trip he thought he definitely knew Hera or Juno. Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

 **Finally I am done with this chapter! I am soooo sorry guys! University is a pain and I don't have time for anything anymore! I hope you liked this chapter. Finally I did one Jason chapter, it was about the time :D. I don't really get the hate for Jason. I mean, sure he is not awesome like Percy and he seems a bit "too perfect" but I think he is more complex than people think. I tried to picture his emotions about everything here. I think Jason is much ore insecure about things than people think. He got a huge reputation to live up with. His life got messed up twice (by Hera) and he is simply confused by all of this. Besides he is Nico's bro and Leo's best friend. Anyone who is soo close to my two babies is a fav of mine :D I think I already talked about Hera. For me she is one of the complex goddesses there. She is not simply evil like Gaia, no she has far more things to live up and through. I want people to see her in a different light. Let's face it, she is a bit like Snape. All of those stuff she may have done for her own desire like Snape did for protecting Lily's son, but after all the crap she has been gone through I wouldn't have wondered if she just joined Gaia. That doesn't mean she is perfect. She is very proud and sometimes arrogant and she sees herself above people because she is the queen, but I think most of this came after Zeus began to cheat on her or at least it wasn't as intensive as it was now. She is a bit like Calypso (awesome character, her and Leo are sooo cute :D), who has to endure heartbreak again and again, but instead of having Hera seeing one person and letting him (or her) leaving again, she is bounded to endure the cheating of her husband. I don't think any of us wants that his or her lover cheats on him or her and has no choice than to stay. Well, let's it is about it. I hope you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as I can!**


	13. Distant Relations

Percy sighed as he stirred his coffee with his spoon and leaned his head on his hand. Ever since Annabeth got mad at him he felt guilty. Maybe he shouldn't be, because he only said his opinion, but he just couldn't help it.

He took a sip and stared outside. The weather was really sunny and the road was crowded by people who were going to their destinations making the road feeling alive. But the weather outside represented exactly the opposite how Percy felt.

Ever since Tartarus Percy felt like he couldn't live without Annabeth even for a second. It got better the past few months and he is starting to get more independent again, but nightmares of this horrible place still haunted him. Nobody could understand him. The only one who could was Annabeth since they survived in the pit together.

Sure, it was just a silly argument and Percy knew that Annabeth would never leave him for this. They went through way too much for this, but it kinda also bothered him how Annabeth suddenly turned cold just because he tried to point out the positive sides of Hera.

He sighed as he took another sip. Of course she had a reason to hate Hera. After all the goddess tried to make her life a hell first and then took her boyfriend away. He should hate her too, since she made him lose all his memories and all, but would Percy have known all his friends if she didn't? Sometimes Percy really hated his brain. It was illogical and unreasonable the whole time. Why did he defend Hera again? Before this trip he never really thought about all those facts...but...Maybe this trip make him realize that there are always two sides of a story. He only knew the one side and truth to be said it was not a good one, but the more Percy thought about he sometimes wondered if gods and goddesses might even have a more tough life than they had.

Percy wasn't fond of the gods, well not fond of most gods. They were mostly irritating, arrogant and simply just caused problems. And most of them didn't really showed any gratitude towards the demigods. But throughout all of his demigod life Percy found out they just had a different way of showing it. They cared, might it be just their own children, but they cared.

Percy sometimes wondered what if all the gods would be mortals or demigods just like them. Would they be less ignorant? Be more patient? Sometimes Percy wondered if being a god isn't far more a curse than being a bless looking how some gods turned out to be.

He sighed. His step-mother wasn't here now in the house which they rented for a day. She was outside for a shopping tour. She first wanted Percy to come along but he declined politely. Percy was surprised when she didn't pressured him to come and simply smiled at him sympathetically but I guess she understood the grief of having a fight with her lover even if Percy's fight was just silly compared to what they already went through.

He now looked at his coffee and sighed. He decided to check what the others were doing. Maybe that would turn up his mood a bit.

It didn't took him long to sent an Iris-Message. What took long was for Jason and Thalia to respond who were apparently discussing something. They were outside in the park and Hera could be nowhere to be seen. Maybe she had a shopping tour too? Who knows.

"Ahem." Percy coughed trying to get their attention. It was just then when the two siblings suddenly turned around first in surprise, then in happiness.

"Percy!" they cried glad to see their friend.

Percy waved at them smiling widely at their appearance. It has been way too long since he saw one of his friends.

"Hey guys, how is it hanging? I am surprised you guys survived so long with Hera." Percy teased them.

Thalia huffed at this. "Barely, the cow queen is being dramatic as usual. Threatening me to do this, to do that, blah, blah." she said annoyed.

Her brother chuckled at that but Percy saw that he flinched a bit at her answer. Maybe he was just hallucinating.

"Thalia is a bit dramatic, but altogether right." Jason stated while his sister pretended to be hurt at his statement. Percy laughed at this. Oh was it good to see his friends again.

"So what have you been up to?" Jason asked examining closely. It was like he knew what happened and was concerned.

Percy gave a weak smile. "Well, not so good...I..." he started, but Thalia interrupted him.

"Is Amphitrite treating you not alright? Do I need to kick her ass?" she asked furiously, which made Percy laugh. His cousin could be so ridiculously protective over him if she wanted. Thalia and Jason looked at him surprised as he laughed.

He shook his head. "No, it's actually Annabeth. Me and her kinda had a disagreement." he said sighing. It was kinda funny. Percy fought monsters, gods, titans and giants, he has lost so many friends and yet now he was grieving over a small disagreement with Annabeth. Welcome back to normal life.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked surprised. Jason looked at Percy interestingly as if he already knew what was going on which kinda weirded him out.

"Yeah...um we kinda had an argument over Hera. She told me how evil she was and I...might have defended Hera?" Percy said innocently grinning at Thalia.

For a moment Thalia was lost for words. She probably never would have thought that Percy would ever defend Hera. If it wasn't quiet a serious moment Thalia's face would look pretty funny because she was miming was fish right now.

Percy gave a small smile. "You know, you shouldn't open your mouth so long. You will catch flies." he said, but Thalia glared at him.

"Why the hell would you defend Hera?!" she screamed at him. Right now her face turned red in anger.

Percy expected this and sighed. "Let me explain okay? I had a talk with Hera the night before. I realized that she wasn't as bad as we thought she was."

Thalia glared at him. "That doesn't justify the things she has done! You of all people should understand this!" she screeched.

Percy grimaced at that. He hated arguments. "I know, it doesn't, alright. And I know that things she has done were bad. But some of them were also to our benefits and as strange as it may sound, I am willing to forgive her. We are on a bonding trip Thalia, the task is to get to know each other. We can't do that if we still are blinded by our grudges." he said calmly.

Thalia gaped at him and wanted to reply something, when suddenly Jason spoke up.

"He is right you know? Hera might have done cruel things and it messed with our lives but I wouldn't have met my friends without her or even you anymore Thalia. Despite the things she has done, we can't just held our grudges forever. I don't know about you, but I want to use this bonding trip to actually get to know our step-mother as crazy as it sounds." he said softly. He looked normal on the outside but his eyes shined out a kind of longing.

Thalia looked at her brother in shock, but she didn't looked as surprised as when Percy said it. It looked like Jason already talked to Thalia about it. Suddenly it seemed all of Thalia's anger vanished and was replaced by disbelief.

"I...I..." she stuttered which really surprised Percy because Thalia rarely stuttered. "I need to go." she suddenly said running away from the two of them leaving Percy in total consternation. He turned around to see Jason also looking at his sister with his jaw dropping.

Percy blinked. Did that just really happened? "What...what just happened?" Percy asked Jason after he recovered from this scene.

Jason just shook his head. He looked really disturbed. "I don't know man. I am going to talk to her later." he said sighing. Percy could hear the worry in his voice.

"Hey, Thalia is tough, she will be okay." Percy said reassuring, but he was a bit unsure.

Jason simply gave a tired smile. "Yeah...so have you talked to Annabeth after the incident?" he asked him.

Percy shook his head. "No." he murmured. "She was really mad at me the last time we talked. I am really afraid I might lose her."

At this Jason scoffed. "Dude, you and Annabeth went through Tartarus together. If she is breaking up with you because of that, which won't happen, then she wasn't the right one for you anyway. Anyway, Annabeth isn't like that. I am sure she is simply surprised that you would take Hera's side after all." Jason told him.

Percy sighed. "Maybe, I am just afraid of certain things. I know I sound like crybaby right now."

Jason shook his head at that. "No it's okay. I mean it's your first fight after Tartarus right?" he asked and Percy flinched at the name of Tartarus.

"Sorry." Jason mumbled. "Anyway, it's normal to be afraid, but your relationship survived this long right?"

Percy nodded. What Jason said made sense and he knew that but why was his mind messing with him. "Yeah, it's just it has been our first big argument after we got together. We had a lot to deal from the outside but never from the inside, so I guess...I am pretty new to this."

Jason looked at him sceptically at that a bit. "New? Don't tell me you and Annabeth never argued in the 6 years you knew each other."

"We did!" Percy protested. He groaned. "It's, well, that is just not the same! Before that we had argument as friends! Right now it is as a couple, urgh." he said covering his head with his hands.

"I am just being stupid." Percy mumbled. Memories of Tartarus came back. People who he had forgotten or couldn't save: Zoe, Calypso, Silena, Beckendorf, Bob, Damaesen, Nico. The list was a long one and he didn't wanted Annabeth to be in this list of people he disappointed. Percy knew that he may seem as the goofy boy who could lead people into wars, but in the end he was almost broken. Tartarus broke him and made him insecure. He still had the power to go on of course but that was mainly only because of Annabeth. If he would lose her, he didn't knew what to do.

Jason's expression softened at this. "No you are not. Tell you what? I am kinda jealous of yours and Annabeth's relationship." he said.

Percy widened his eyes at that. "You are?" He never expected that.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, you and Annabeth were always that close from the beginning and your relationship could develop properly. You guys are pretty much inseperable. My relationship with Piper began rough. Our relationship first was created by the mist and as we slowly got closer I remembered my old camp...and Reyna." he said softly.

He said that word with almost regret. Percy knew that Jason didn't liked or loved Reyna in a romantic way but he must feel guilty.

"It didn't made things easier when Reyna appeared. I knew she had a crush on me, Piper did too, but I...I just didn't felt this way for her. I had talks with Piper about our relationship. She was afraid that everything we had was just a illusion created by the mist. She even told me that it didn't matter who I would choose, she just wanted me to be happy." he said softly.

Percy listened to the story closely. Jason never ever told him anything that emotional and private. There were things he was trusted with but not that privately. He normally would talk to Leo about this.

"I told her that I only loved her." he said going with his hands through his hair. "Our relationship was still rocky after that but it got better and better from day to day." he said smiling.

Percy was actually fascinated how similar his situation kinda sounded like his. Only it was not Reyna but with Rachel and back then he and Annabeth weren't together, so he guessed Jason had it worse.

"So, if we survived that, you will easily survive this small argument with Annabeth." Jason said with a small smile.

Percy smiled back. It was good that he could talk to someone about this. Annabeth was great and all but sometimes there were things he only could talk to his other friends. This was one of them.

"Thanks man, I really needed this." he said smiling more widely.

Jason chuckled at this. "No problem. Now talk to your Wise Girl and be a man." he teased him.

Percy pouted at this. "Hey, I am a very sexy man, thank you very much and only I can call her Wise Girl!"

Jason laughed. "Whatever you goofball. I am going to look for Thalia now. I will see you later." he said grinning.

Percy laughed at this. "Yeah, see you later bro." he said then he ended the Iris-Message. The image in front of became blurry until it was only him again in the room.

He smiled. He now knew what to do, but he first needed to call Hazel and Nico and check on them.

After a few seconds he got a image of Hazel who was drawing something.

"Hey!" Percy said grinning and Hazel shrieked at this throwing her colored pencil at her cousin. Percy scoffed at that.

"Oh come on! I am not that scary!" he said pretending to be hurt.

Hazel's expression lightened up as she saw her cousin. "Percy! How is it going?"

Percy smiled at her joy. Hazel was such a sweet girl, she didn't deserved to have a life as a demigod. "It could be better I guess. I had a small argument with Annabeth." he simply said.

At this Hazel frowned. "What? What happened?" she asked concerned.

Percy smiled a bit. He told her again what he told Jason and she seemed first to be shocked at this, but then she smiled at Percy sympathetically.

"It's okay Percy. You said what you thought was right. I am not a big fan of Hera, but I don't hate her." she said softly.

Percy grinned at her. "Thanks, Haze. I will talk to her in a few minutes and clear this out. Where is Nico by the way?" he asked looking for his cousin.

Hazel's expression suddenly turned sad at this. Percy now was worried. What happened?

"Nico is in his room. He is not in the mood to talk right now. You remember how he and Persephone had their argument?" she asked.

Percy nodded. He wanted to strangle the goddess back then. "Yeah, he is still mad about this?"

Hazel nodded. "You know Nico and you can't blame him. What Persephone said was really inappropriate."

Percy frowned. Nico was like a little brother to him and he hated to see him hurt. "Has Persephone apologized to him?"

At this Hazel scoffed and he was surprised. "She actually first tried to justify herself. Later she kinda did apologize to me, but I don't know if she apologized to Nico. If she didn't I will make her myself." she growled which shocked Percy. It took a lot to anger Hazel, but hurting her brother was a no-go.

Percy simply nodded grimly at this playing a bit with his fingers. Suddenly he heard a boom from the window. He turned around to see the outside getting bombarded by rain. Lightning could be seen from far and the wind was blowing through the branches and leaves of the trees. Percy blinked. How did the weather turned bad that quickly.

He turned around to Hazel who looked at Percy curiously. "What happened?"

Percy pointed to his right side. "Just a storm coming up. It could come to you guys." he said knowing that they were only a few hours from him away.

Hazel grimaced at this. "That's bad." she simply said and Percy had to laugh at this.

"My father is the god of water and storms, I think I can handle that bit." he said winking. Hazel had to laugh at this putting her hand in front of her mouth. Percy smiled as Hazel laughed. It was good to see his friends be happy. He looked at the clock. Already 5pm.

"I should probably call Annabeth right now." Percy informed Hazel who was still giggling a bit. "Wish me luck."

Hazel laughed at this. "Oh you will need it. Bye Percy!" she said as she went down to collect her pencil.

Her words made Percy laugh as he ended the Iris-Message. It was good to check how his cousins were. Even through he was worried about Nico and Thalia he was glad to have talked to them. He really needed this.

He took a deep breath before he started the Iris-Message. "Show me Annabeth Chase." he said clearly.

He waited, one second, two seconds, three seconds. The image was getting clearer and clearer every second. Raindrops which were falling against the window glasses were like the noise of a ticking clock which Percy waited.

Then finally he got to see Annabeth. She was reading a book under a tree. He had to laugh because that was so typically for her,

"Did I already got exchanged by a book?" he asked teasingly as Annabeth suddenly dropped the book and stared at Percy in surprise.

"Percy." she whispered.

Percy nodded and smiled. She looked as beautiful as always and it kinda looked really cute when she was confused or surprised.

He took a deep breath and he then said those four fateful words.

"We need to talk."

 **Yaaaaaas, finally! The chapter is done! Wooooo! Thank you guys soooo much for your reviews. 69, that's like crazy! Man, I really hope you liked this chapter. I kind of wanted to let the children of the gods bond between each other too. I find their relationship to each other just really special and wanted you guys to show how they really care about each other. I left you a cliffhanger here what? I am evil, muhahahahaha! But joke's beside, I will write the Percy and Annabeth talk, but now in this chapter. I kinda wanted to hold the suspend. And for all who were disappointed of that Amphitrite was missing here, don't worry! She will play a huge part later in my story! Beware guys, the next chapter is going to be intense because I will add some drama! For that I need to do some research, but nevertheless drama will be there! So be prepared :D So please leave a review so I can improve this story. I seriously love you guys! Till the next time (where I will toy with your feels :D Muhahahahaha).**


End file.
